Into The Unkown
by BlueTheron
Summary: Blu and his family take a tour to explore the areas that surround the Grove But Tiago stumbles onto a different track from the rest and ventures into the depths of the amazon making himself lost. Can blu the rest of his family discover Tiago's whereabouts before its too late (Ratings may change through out the story)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! before I begin with the story (1st I've done)  
I've had no experience making any sort of "fan-based" story's so if this story does not go to plan or I simply cant make  
good and interesting story plots and chapters I am very sorry but anyways lets see how this goes. I am not really sure if someone else made a story like this or has the same name like but if there's another story could someone tell me so I don't continue to copy them thanks!.

"Into The Unknown" - Chapter 1 (One Day)

It was a beautiful afternoon with the sun hanging mid-way apon the sky, not a cloud to be seen even in the distance, the slight breeze and the bright and dark colours of the Amazon. A family of blue spec macaws could be seen flying past a glistering waterfall and into a fairly big hollow. Inside the hollow there were five Macaws in total, three kids and Two adults. The daddy of the family had chocolate brown eyes with a white circle out-lining his eyes he also had 3 curved feathers sitting on his head While the mother of the family Was a cyan coloured more

lighter compared to the father who more of a dark shade of blue. she had many curved feathers sticking up on the back of her head. There was 2 girls and 1 boy when it came to the children. The boy was either a bit darker than his dad or the same he was also a bit thin but that's probably the way he's meant to be. Both of the girls were near the same colour

with one being darker by a small bit but apart from that they were both different one was quite puffy while the other was a bit bigger than her brother the fluffy one had green eyes while the thinner one had brown eyes.

Tiago: Wow dad! i never knew you could kick a ball that far!.

Blu: Well they don't call me Tyler Blu Gunderson for no reason ey?.

Carla: Yea.. but that shot now means our ball is missing.

Blu: ah don't worry im sure we can easily get another right jewel?.

Jewel was un-packing a leave that had left over fruits and nuts in it for when the family went out for the day. As soon as she heard her name she turned around and smiled softly.

Jewel: Of course But this is like our 4th ball that has went missing.

Jewel said sniggering at how blu can easily lose there ball Meanwhile behind them Bia was looking at her book that showed the animals of the amazon it was a page about areas of the amazon and on it there was circles around were a large amount of animals live "E.g. the grove" but on it there was a area near the top that there was no circles this

would be okay since other areas arnt circle either but around this area many little circle went around it this sparked her curiosity and someone else's tiago but it wasn't about the un-populated area it was about the book she was reading while Blu, Jewel and Carla went deeper into the hollow he slowly crept up on his sister without her seeing him...

Taigo: Whatcha reading?.

Immediately Bia jumped up and screamed causing her to drop the book and alerting Jewel who quickly dove in and positioned herself in a battle posture after realising that there was no threat she relaxed and glared at Bia and Tiago who were still recovering from either laughing and being shocked.

Jewel: Bia what happened why did you scream? i thought something happened to you's.

Bia (Pointing at Taigo): Well im sorry but Taigo thought it would be funny to scare me and now..

Taigo (Cutting off Bia's sentence): I only wanted to see what you were reading! anyways were is that book you still haven't told me what you were reading.

Bia stared at Taigo for a minute then proceeded to walk over towards the exit hole of the hollow looking down quickly.

Bia: If you would let me continue.. ah hem i was reading the book i took with me to the amazon you know were it shows you pop out pictures of animals and tells you about the amazon but now its probably lost cause it fell out.

Bia's face now changed from being annoyed to being sad.

Bia: It was one of my favourite Books as well.

Taigo instantly could tell what was about to happen Bia was going to tear up and Jewels face got more serious with each second So he quickly rolled his eyes and lunged out the hollow searching for the book With Jewel and Bia now both looking out the hollow towards the ground Taigo landed and got to work looking for the book he knew he would have to find

it fast since the sun was beginning the lower down every time he considered giving up he remembered what his mum would do to him out of fear he continued looking but eventually he began to get tired and made his mind up to face his mother's fury. But on his way up he saw a brown and green square handing off a tree his face instantly turned from sad to happy.

Meanwhile with Blu and Carla blu found the leave with left over food in it and decided to indulge in a  
mango, while he was inspecting the mango for any brushes or rotting before he started eating he remembered about Carla and asked if she wanted anything...

Blu: Carla? are you hungry there's still some fruit 'n' stuff if you want any.

Carla didn't reply instead she was listening to his music on her iPod doing her own stuff blue repeatedly kept repeating himself until he looked over and saw her sitting down eyes glued to her screen with a roll of the eyes and a huff blu flew and pulled a ear-phone out from her ear.

Carla: What?.

Blu: There's some fruit and nuts left over sitting down there are you hungry?.

Carla: Umm...nope.

Carla re-took the ear phone from blu's wing and put it back were is recently was. blu shrugged and went back over to the food and continued with his mango that's when he started the sound of the rest of his family slowly getting louder as the entered deeper into the hollow.

Jewel: now say your sorry Mr

Tiago: Yea yea.. sorry. bia. for. making. you. drop. a. book. into. some. trees. Better?.

Bia: Yea but Just don't do it again please.

jewel: Well at least it isn't ruin or ripped.

The Three birds entered to see Blu finishing off a the remains of a mango and laying down on his back. Jewel walked over to him while Bia and Tiago joined there other sibling  
listening to stuff.

Jewel: Well now what do we have here?.

Blu: One macaw who's ready for sleep *BURRRRP*

Jewel giggled then waited for Blu to get up after he got up they both went over to there children who were all watching Carla's iPod screen.

Jewel: Alright kids time bedtime.

Taigo: What? but its not even dark outside (He would then realise that he was wrong as he looked out to see dark blue sky's and a shinning white circle) or not.

Carla: Aww come on can we just stay up a little bit longer? .

Bia: Yea pleaseeeee.

Blu: But its already way past your bed time look the moons high above the sky normally you'd be fast asleep by now.

Carla,Bia,Taigo: Awwwww fine.

afterwards the three now grumpy children proceeded to walk towards there room leaving Blu and Jewel by themselves but soon be walking towards there own room .

Blu: Well honey what do you want to do tomorrow?.

Jewel: I really don't know the last couple of days we've been constantly doing everything you know what i mean?.

Blu: Yea i cant think of anything either maybe we should let the kids decide completely what we do tomorrow whatcha think?.

Jewel: Yea sure would hurt anyone letting them have control of a day.

Blu and Jewel then went to there nest and lay down next to each other right before they both went to sleep Jewel gave Blu a peck on the cheek then snuggled beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Into The Unknown" - Chapter 2 (The Tour begins!)

The next day Blu was awoken by the sound of others birds making noises as they flew past. As he got up he noticed that Jewel wasn't beside him, thinking that she would be with the kids he went to  
see if he was right but he wasn't. The kids were all sleeping peacefully... Well except for Tiago who was hanging out of the nest with only his talon holding him up, Blu went over to wake them up.

Blu: Rise and shine sleepy heads.

The three macaws slowly opened there eyes and let out a combined yawn. Before Blu could ask them if they knew were Jewel was he heard a thud coming from just outside the hollow. Blu poked his head quickly around the corner and saw Jewel carrying a leave full of all different types of fruits mostly mangos. Blu laughed to himself not letting himself be seen by Jewel he also quietly whispered.

Blu: You always do love them mangos don't you.

?: Yea id say.

Blu immediately jumped from shock alerting Jewel of were he was, he looked left to see his son looking at him with a innocent smile Blu placed one of his wings on his chest and used the other to lean against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Blu: Never...Do...That...again please.

Tiago: Why are you hiding from mom?.

Blu: Im not im waiting on her to come in so I can surprise her!.

?: Surprise who? .

Blu not expecting it to happen again swiftly turned around to see Jewel Poking her head round the corner towards them. But in a hurry to turn around he tripped over his own talons landing below Jewel breathing more heavily.

Jewel: You okay there Blu?.

Blu: Who me? yea im perfect.

Jewel looked at Tiago who just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to help his dad up while Jewel walked over towards Carla and Bia Who were still waking up. Bia took a book she was reading yesterday from behind her and checked if there was any scratches or any torn pages.

Bia: Nope its good.

Jewel turned her head to face Tiago who just gave a nervous laugh.

Jewel: your lucky! anyways I got a couple of mangos for breakfast and some other stuff if you want it.

Everyone went over to grab a mango and started talking about what they would do today but through out there breakfast no-one  
could think of something good to do. After a couple of minutes of them just eating Bia took out her book and started reading Blu who was looking at the ground thinking noticed this and broke the silence.

Blu: Hey Bia whatcha reading?

Bia: Its the book you got me when we first came to the Amazon.

Blu: Ummm.

Bia: The one with the snake.

Blu: Oh yea that one that jump scared me.

Jewel got up after finishing her mango and walked towards the entrance and stared outside then prepared her wings for flying.

Jewel: Im going to go and see my dad, back soon!.

Blu: Ok be safe.

Jewel went on her way while Blu decided to sit beside Bia and look at the book too. Carla took out her iPod leaving Tiago the only one was bored. While Blu was looking at Bia's book he barley knew any of the places show in the book and he lives in it! so every now and again he would ask Bia "were is that" and "what is that" this annoyed her as she was trying to focus.

Bia: Dad! do you even know were we are?.

Blu: well obviously we are in the amazon.

Bia: How far have you explored?.

Blu: Umm from our home to the scarlet macaws home.

Bia: Have you ever wondered outside them areas?.

Blu: No.

This gave Tiago a idea why not have a look around the areas that surround our grove he fought about it for a while before heading over to Blu and Bia.

Tiago: Then why not go and explore them so you'll know what they are and stop asking her, gives us a thing to do today like and its not like were doing anything else.

Bia: Yea I can see if I can name the local wildlife .

Blu: But we would get lost wouldn't we? like we would end up going in circles.

Bia: Then get a tour guide?.

Blu: I don't thing there'd be anyone who would take that job.

A thud was heard near the entrance just like yesterday so everyone knew it was Jewel and they were correct jewel walked in to see everyone still sitting down..

Jewel: So I take it you haven't found anything to do.

Blu. Well actually we...

Tiago (Interrupting Blu): WERE GOING ON A AMAZON TOUR!.

Blu just nervously smiled at Jewel who was thinking about it.

Bia: But sure we cant find a tour guide?.

Jewel: Actually since the peace agreement between us and our neighbours the scarlet macaws there has been some tours going around the locals areas and beyond. If exploring is on your minds then why not lets go.

Everyone got up and walked towards the exit/entrance to outside but before they left Blu remembered about his other daughter who was still on her iPod being silent. he managed to get her attention by waving his wing between the screen and her face then pointed to Jewel and the rest flying away she got the clue and joined her father.

As they caught up on the rest of the lot they soon went to a fairly large tree were many types of birds but mostly Blue specs and Scarlet macaws. Blu and the rest landed near them.

Blu: Are you sure this is the place?.

Jewel: Yea these birds are coming for the tour as well most likely.

Blu looked over at Carla who still had her iPod but didn't have any ear-phones.

Blu: Carla im going to need that iPod of yours.

Carla: Why?.

Blu: Photos .

Suddenly a tall Scarlet macaw came out of the tree and began talking making everyone else be quiet.

?: Good morning everyone My name is Caio I will be your tour guide today. Just a couple of things to go over number one don't be wondering away from the group you may know that the amazon

is full of dangerous predators wanting some easy victim don't be one of them. Number two any children you might have must be kept close by you due to the amount of birds who was coming I don't

want some child being separated from there parents because of others. And finally number 3 don't be pushy with other birds there will be enough time to see everything i promise just don't get

angry at others for taking a long time. Ok that's it lets go...oh yea one more thing there will be a break and a time to rest half-way into the tour so don't worry about falling behind due to being tired.

Caio then took to the sky's with everyone else following him.

Blu: Alright lets go .


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating, reasons being because of my pc that likes to shut down randomly or school literally assaulting me with coursework and homework's.

"Into The Unknown" - Chapter 3 (Trouble)

By the Time that the newly formed flock of birds approached there designated point Caio decided to give a little history of what they would see in a moment. But first he needed to make sure that everyone wasn't getting tired or failing to keep up with the current speed of the others.

"Alright everyone keep flying straight I need to go and check something" He yelled.

He then flew backwards towards to other end of the crowd and started looking behind them while the birds at the front kept flying straight just like what he had asked them.

"Hmm no-one here...and no-one here also" Caio whispered to himself as he flew back to the front.

Meanwhile near the centre of the flying crowd was Blu,Jewel and there three kids making good speed with the rest .

"Hey Jewel how far do you think we are from the first place?" Blu asked Jewel.

"I don't know but we better be near it feels like we have been flying for ages" She exaggerating her response.

"Ages? ha more like 10 minutes" Blu thought to himself while rolling his eyes.

Blu went flew a bit slower so his kids would be closer to him also to talk to them.

"So Carla can i still use your iPod you know for photos and stuff?" Blu asked .

Carla looked over at Blu then she looked at the iPod then back to Blu.

"I thought you were already taking it but sure here" she passed the electronic device into Blu's wing .

Blu smiled and thanked his daughter then returned to Jewels side trying to use the camera on it.

Back to Caio who had been casually flying in front was looking around the area searching for the place he had already known were is was heard his name being called from behind then the sound of wings flapping. He rotated his head to see a A blue macaw with yellow surrounding his eyes.

"Wait!" The macaw yelled .

Caio slowed down a bit and moved left a so the macaw could fly beside him.

"What's up?" Caio said.

"I..*Breaths* need to ask but what route.. *Breaths* are we taking around the known land?.. *Breaths*" The Macaw asked while catching his breath.

"Well first we'll be going threw the ruins of the Vine traps on the border between the Blue Spixs and Scarlet macaws home. Then we'll be travelling along the top of the Scarlet macaws territory towards some weird rock formations, But im pretty sure it was built by humans. Since the difference between it and structures that humans build now is very small but because this was far less  
sophisticated than what they build today im sure that it was built along time ago". Caio said.

"that's nice and all but im not on about the things we'll see on the way im on about the areas you know the place were." The macaw was interrupted.

"Yea sorry i almost forgot but unfortunately we do pass by that spot on the way back to our starting zone but don't worry im sure nothing bad will happen. Since the children will be close to there parents who will no doubt know about the horrors that live in there" Caio said with a serious but reinsuring tone.

" Oh yea I need to tell these birds about our first area and the back ground of it two minutes" Caio shouted as he got further above the macaw.

(I heavily recommend that you skip this part just saying.)

"Everyone can I have your attention please while I talk about the first place we are visiting which is known as Scarlet vine trap Which if you haven't guessed yea it was built by the Scarlet Macaws during there conflict with there neighbours or the Blue Spix Macaws" Caio Informed his flock of listeners.

" Back during the days were war between the two species was at its closest point a group of Scarlet macaws thought of building a defence just in case war ever did break out. There first plan was too construct fake bases inside caves of predators who thirst for Macaw blood especially they did this by fitting pieces of wood and vines at the entrance and put a look out tower right beside the entrance. But when it was put into action it was either the predators or the shear amount of bird power it would take to make these bases along the border that made the project get cancelled. There second idea was to poison fruit then have birds drop it into the Macaws home spreading mass panic about what ones were poisoned and what ones weren't. This also wasn't approved because food was becoming harder to find . It seemed that they would have to hope that there Side would win the war until one of the Scarlet's know today as Tereth observed a monkey trying to break threw some vines and couldn't never seem to even tear one of them apart. After the monkey ran away looking for food he flew down to it and noticed that it wasn't just one vine it was a couple all lined up all around eat other Tereth took the vines to the others and began tests on them they lined them at a unknown site and attempted to fly into it. Only for the birds to be thrown back and if 1 vine did break it would trap the bird attempting to get past it. The next day it would be setting this trap onto trees that there enemies could use  
to attack the Scarlet's first." Caio informed everyone.

"Blu we must be here now" Jewel spoke with excitement in here voice.

"How you know?" Blu replied looking down at the iPod .

"Look up" Tiago intervened .

Blu looked up only to see a a couple of old trees hanging over a side of a hill but there was something else attracted to them he looked at them very closely and realised that they were indeed the vine. that were mentioned before. At this point they were literally at them with a wall of vines blocking them from going past them. He noticed Caio had signalled them to follow him up a  
more higher hill that the ones holding up the vine wall. Blu shrugged Jewel and followed the rest of the flock landing on top of the hill looking over towards the trees

"Alright finally we are here folks a few things I need to say before i let you go first off you may attempt to break the wall but to this day no one has, secondly ill give you's hmm about a half a hour or more until we move on" Caio said yelling to the crowd.

Then the flock dispersed some went straight over and charged towards the wall hoping to rip threw all the vines and prove Caio wrong. While some stayed and were dazzled by the sights including blu who had been snapping photos of it ever since Caio started talking.

Bia who was looking at the wall from were most birds were but the view was great and all but the only problem was that she was constantly getting pushed by smaller crowds of birds who wanted a better view she just stood there hoping it to stop,...until She was pushed onto her stomach by a more larger Blue six who growled at her.

"Hey pip squeak move" the macaw aggressively ordered .

Bia who had be only moved a bit forward still lay in front of the macaw who was getting more and more angry at her.

"Didn't you hear me? are you deaf or something? I SAID MOVE!" the macaw repeated while pushing Bia even more forward.

Bia looked at the other birds who had been smiling and some even laughing at her surrounding her and blocking the others from noticing this act of cruelty unfolding. Tears started to form her eyes as her shocked look changed into a scared and frightened one.

Meanwhile Jewel was returning back from the wall looking defeated from her attempts of opening the wall with force she saw Blu either taking photos or raging at them because of others getting in the shots the she looked over to see Carlos who's head was covered in mud chasing a laughing Carla. Jewel walked over to Blu wondering about were her other daughter Bia was..

"Hey Blu?, have you seen Bia flying about the place i haven't seen her anywhere?" Jewel questioned.

Blu looked over at Jewel "I thought that she was with Tiago and Carla...wait oh yea she said she's going over to the other end saying that. That was the better end to be on while sight seeing" Blu responded back pointing in the other direction.

"Well.. im away to get her so could you try to get the others and meet me other i have a feeling we are going to leave soon" Jewel told blu while flying away.

"Fine" was all she could hear from blu.

Meanwhile.

Bia was on the verge of crying her eyes out holding her wings close together at her chest as the aggressive Macaw slowly closed in on her grinning and staring at her with his sharp eyes suddenly the sound of wings flapping was hear and a Scarlet macaw landed between Bia and her aggressor.

"Hey what do you think your doing hey BACKOFF! NOW!" Caio screamed! making the crowd move back in panic even the Macaw he was facing towards who just smiled.

"Oh look its the boring history teacher what are you going to do talk me to ba.." The Macaw was interrupted.

By a red wing that had striked him across the face stunning him a little then eventually falling backwards onto his back the crowd were speechless but the only thing Caio had only done was make This macaw even angrier. He got back up and moved into a fighting pose Caio soon did the same.

"I'm going to make sure even the doctors cant fix you" the Macaw muttered.

But just before he made a move he hear another Bird yell "Bia!" Jewel Flew in grabbing Bia in her arms while she cried while Blu landed beside Caio wanting to help him beat this stupid thug. But this thug was more smarter and whistled to his friends who were surrounding Caio and Blu and flew off into the jungle back towards there home or somewhere else maybe.

Blu was about to fly after them in pure rage but Caio put his wing out and shaked his head while looking at the distant birds then walked back towards Jewel and her child while Blu flew over first and held both of them .

"Honey its ok the bad birds are gone now you don't need to be scared" Jewel said while trying to comfort Bia who had been crying in her wing for some time now.

"Will she be okay is there any injury's done?" Caio asked in a serious tone .

"Nothing I can see thank you for helping our daughter" Blu spoke.

Caio smiled then Flew up above the others and informed them that they were going to move in another minute most birds flew back towards the hill but some still tried there best at the wall eventually Caio started to fly in the opposite direction from the Birds who were sent away. Following him were the rest of the flock. Bia wouldn't leave her mothers sight and stayed very close to her at all times while Tiago and Carla tried to comfort her...

"Don't worry you are the bravest bird I know Bia don't ever forget that" Blu said as he flew close to her.

Next stop "ancient structures(?)".


	4. Chapter 4

"Into The Unknown" - Chapter 4 (Decision)

Once again the leader of the flock flew back to check for any stragglers failing to keep up with the rest, still none. He was impressed with all there stamina to maintain the current speed with no one to help he flew faster to over take the rest and to return to the front. And near the middle the Blue macaw family we even more close to each other than before due to a incident recently

"I wonder what's next on the list to see?" Blu wondered.

"Why don't you go and see" Jewel responded with Bia still wiping her tears away but was no longer crying .

Blu nodded then started flying past all the others who was in front of him until all he could see was the Multi-coloured Macaw by himself. He Flew up and beside him catching his attention.

"Hello, What's up?" Caio greeted.

"Hi, I was just wondering were are we going next because im a bit curious?" Blu asked.

Caio looked at blu for a minute with a confused face.

"Wait, did i not already tell you before?" Caio Muttered.

"Umm no not remember me? you helped my daughter?" Blu asked attempting to help Caio remember.

But still he had that same confused face on him it wouldn't be until a couple of seconds later his eyes fully opened.

"Oh yea im sorry there was someone else who looked exactly like you except he had a bit of yellow on his face. Anyways we are going to be heading towards ancient ruins but other birds think it was just some rock formations although if you've ever been to a city the comparison between one of their casual buildings and the one we are on our way to" Caio explained

"Oh okay well thanks" Blu gestured Caio while flying backwards then heading into the crowd he went past everyone and saw Jewel flying with Tiago flying over and under her repeatedly

"Soo? did he tell you?" Jewel wondered.

"Yea were going to some old ruins" Blu answered.

Suddenly birds began to descended slowly making blu and all descended with them.

"I guess were here" Jewel thought to herself.

they all landed on the ground with huge rocks towering over them .

"Hey I thought you said there would be something here? well were is it" A female voice echoed in the distance .

"Well thats a easy question were would it be? its defiantly not behind you or anything" Caio's sarcasm took over for him .

The majority of the grounded birds sprung around to see a structure built inside on of the rocks. a more detailed look showed them that there were at the end of a ravine.

"Welcome to the Grey-Mount Ravine anyways onto the structure i dont really know what to call it so i guess...Umm I" Caio had his right wing at his chin while the other on his waist thinking of a name

"What about Grey-Duplex (Duplex means a building with living spaces for two separate residents or groups of residents) Carla insisted.

"Yea perfect it's far better than my one, Grey mount residence" Caio agreed.

"Anyways back to what i was saying the same rules apply to the vine trap you have 30 minutes or more if needed and ill be keeping a very very close eye on individuals" Caio muttered in a very serious tone.

After his last word was said all of the birds flew over to the entrance of the house to make sure it didn't get to crowded in there only a bunch of them were allowed to enter at a time while the others waited for there turn once it was Blu and his family's turn to enter. There was one thing they noticed inside it was dark, they could barley see anything but once there eyes adjusted to the darkness they soon saw carvings three carvings on the walls. The first one was 2 humans with spear like weapons pointing at a snake, the second one was one of the humans letting the snake bit him while the other was behind it and stabbed it and finally the third one was the snakes teeth dropping what looks like to be liquid onto one of there spears.

"They used poison on sticks?" Tiago getting confused.

"No no no you got it all wrong from one of the books I used to read back at the bookstore it told about ancient tribes and how they used poison to enhance there weapons im guessing that this is a spear and that the stuff from the snake is the poison" Blu helping Tiago understand .

They all went towards the other carving on the other side of the wall well...Bia did while the others took there time hitting into walls and dripping over stuff on the floor but they managed to make it over. This time it was just one huge carving of many humans bowing in front of another human who was on a rock with his arm raised high up and in the background it looked like there was a boat floating near him .

"Seen any books about this dad?" Carla asked .

No response came back.

"Dad?" Carla repeated .

Then out of no were a light appeared and shinned at Jewel and the Kids who quickly hid there eyes due to it being so bright .

"WHAT DID I DO?" Blu yelled while panicking .

Blu turned the flash light every were in the room and blinded everyone who stared at the immense light he could hear everyone telling him to turn it off some even falling over each other.

"YOU TURNED ON THE FLASH LIGHT ON THE IPOD, TAP THE FLASH BUTTON" Carla gave the answer while shouting .

Meanwhile outside Caio was watching over 2 suspicious scarlet macaws talking to each other away from the group but then they flew over to the rest Caio still watching them then something else caught his attention a light coming from the "Grey-Duplex" that was moving all around the place Caio not knowing about Blu bringing a iPod on the trip thought it was magic

"What the? what's going on over there" Caio whispered to himself .

But before he flew over he heard a sound. A sound that he has heard many times he quickly bolted up above the trees to see clouds moving onto there position and even further in the distance flash's of light rippling through even darker clouds .

"But-But i was told that the next storm wouldn't be until next week!" Caio not believing what he was witnessing.

That's when he had to make a choice what to do should he continue the tour until the storm was close then pull everyone back, Cancel the tour right now for their safety or does he make a de-tour to there final sight down south, forgetting the route he said going around there homelands. He flew down to were the crowd was .

"Everyone come on you've had enough time to explore it already we really need to continue" Caio sounding worried .

Group by group birds started to land near Caio and listened to what he had to say .

"Im sorry everyone to tell you this but there is currently a storm heading our way I don't know when its going to get close to us but I do know we still have time but I need your help to make a choice we can cancel the tour till I can arranged it for a sun only day. Another option is we can continue but when the storm is close we would have to fly fast back to the starting point then return to our homes. Or we can make a de-tour heading down south towards our last sight before returning home skipping mot of the tour until again when i can arrange a sun only day so what do you all want to do?" Caio sounding even more worried but still serious .

There was many chatter about what to do some wanted to continue and stop wasting time while others wanted to take the de tour Blu agreed with them as well .

"But honey what if our children get hurt?" Blu complained .

"They have been able to keep up with the crowds and there still not even out of breath come on blu I think that they can do it" Jewel gave her side of the argument .

"But what if-" Blu was cut off by Bia.

"Dad don't worry if the storm gets to close well will know anyways and I think Caio would know when it would be a good time to do" Bia said helping Jewel against Blu.

Blu looked at the ground then towards Caio who was also looking at the ground thinking to himself. He took a big breath.

"Fine you win" Blu admitted .

"Alright everyone if you want to return back to the start go to the left, those who want to take the de-tour go right and if you want to continue stay in the middle" Caio instructed.

Birds quickly formed 3 groups the biggest was the de-tour group while the smallest was the ones who wanted to go home .

"Oh for the group that want to go home if you keep going in that direction it will lead you back to the Blue Spix macaws homeland you should know were to go after that. and the group who want to continue if you just stay with us as we do the de-tour ill promise to take you back to see the rest another day now go" Caio told the birds while extending his wing left .

Groups of bird flew in all directions some flew the way Caio's wing was pointing to while the other two groups combined. After Caio watched the last bird who was going home disappeared into the jungle he flew into the air signalling everyone to follow him.

"Hope full things wont turn out bad " he thought a they flew south.


	5. Chapter 5

"Into The Unknown" - Chapter 5 (Disaster)

Caio and his remaining Group Flew with great caution although on there left it seemed all peaceful but when they looked over to their right all they could see was dark clouds followed by glimpse of lightening flashing from cloud to cloud. But it wasn't near them yet, Caio planned to visit one more sight before pulling everyone back but getting there was going to take a lot of time, time that would be needed.

" Alright lets try and plan this out. when we get there ill let them do what they want while I fly up and land on the tallest tree and when I think that there is no more time left ill dive down and get them and collect them. It should just be a straight flight over to the start" Caio thought to himself.

Mean-while at Blu and all no one was talking they were just waiting for when the front of the flock would start descending after all they have been flying for a solid 20 minutes they had to be close by now. Even now and again Blu would look over his towards the imminent Storm heading in there direction.

"Come on hurry up and land all ready" Jewel Heard Blu mumble.

"Hey don't worry I'd think if our tour guide knew that we couldn't make it back he would just change direction" Jewel said attempting to calm Blu down.

Blu looked over at Jewel .

"Its just that... what if something happens to our kids? have you forgotten that there only children, they cant fly as fast as us" Blu becoming more angry.

"Trust me I've seen how fast these ones are and believe me they were easily able to keep up with me" Jewel replied .

"Just saying" were the last words that exited Blu's mouth .

Jewel was about to say something but just as Blu wanted rows of birds started to descend onto the jungle floor the space to land on was large but if the entire crowd landed there would be no room to move. They checked there surroundings to se water flowing towards a cliff edge then falling down.

"Alright I don't want to make you all rush but when I come back and call you all we will need to make haste to escape that storm ill be on top of the largest tree so enjoy yourselves and oh yea by the way if you haven't guessed yet our last sight is indeed a water fall. Sorry if some of you are disappointed if we hadn't of been threatened with a storm there would be more interesting things to see but for now its a waterfall" Caio explained .

He guessed that they understood as they acted like nothing was happening and either flew down at the bottom of the water fall or find a tree that was close by and witness the water make its journey downwards. Once again Blu took out his daughters IPod as started talking photos of it then looked threw all the ones he had previously token. While Jewel and there kids went flew into the waterfall and out again Bringing Dey ja vu for when She and Blu first came to the amazon. They all landed beside Blu shaking all the water off there feathers .

"Blu remember when we first came to the amazon" Jewel asked with a excitement .

"Yea why?" Blu answered .

"Well then check this out" Jewel said as she took flight and again flew into the Waterfall now giving Blu the same feeling she did.

"Oh yea that's when the Macaws that grabbed us revealed that they were actually Blue Spix macaws" Blu said while remembering that .day

"I'm surprised your gps didn't bre-".

Jewel was about to finish her sentence but the sound of thunder was more louder than her. they all took flew up on top of the cliff to see the storm was getting very close to them. light rain started falling from the sky only then Caio appeared from a tree and flew past Blu landing on the very edge .

"EVERYONE ITS TIME WE REALLY NEED TO GO!" Caio shouted to the remaining birds that were at the bottom.

Soon all the birds started flying onto the cliff then Caio took flight signalling the rest to follow now all they needed to do was fly a bit faster than the storm so they could split up and have time to return home. But even know Caio was flying faster and encourage others to fly faster the storm was closing in more and more with every minute, Winds started to give many cold chills down there backs they were half way back they might just about make it back.

"Dammit! come on everyone faster that storms not going to wait for anyone we're almost there if you know were you are now and you can get to your hollows faster then go now!".

Only a few Birds left the group and flew left and right now there's only a about 17 left still following him as they kept flying the route they were talking seemed familiar that's when he remembered were they were, his eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open the conversation he had with the macaw that asked him about the places they were going appeared in his mind he swung his head over.

"EVERONE KEEP YOUR CHILDREN CLOSE BY YOU AT ALL TIMES YOU CAN EASILY GET LOST IN HERE BE CAREFUL".

Although he was close to the rest they couldn't understand him all they heard was the sounds of wind and thunder, Blu and his family were at the back of the flock and didn't even know he said anything so they didn't do as he said and continued to follow.

"Blu were are we?" Jewel Shouted so Blu could hear her.

Bu shrugged his shoulders' indicating that he didn't know.

"JUST KEEP FOLLOWING HIM" Blu yelled back at Jewel .

He looked back to see his kids keeping up with him but Tiago was starting to slow down a bit Blu slowed down a bit to let him catch up.

"YOU OKAY THERE?" Blu spoke as loud as he could.

"YEA IM OKAY ITS JUST THE WIND GIVING ME SHIVERS" Tiago responded .

Trees were starting to appear more often making it harder for the group to Manu four around them .

"DONT WORRY WERE NEARLY OUT OF THIS!" Caio Yelled at the top of his lungs trying to tell the birds at the back .

Again they couldn't hear him but they could see an opening were trees were some packed him with another. The rain was getting even more heavier and the wind getting more stronger rocking birds from side to side Caio was the first to bust free from the tree invested lands and he could see the grove in the distance.

"Yes we did it now hope fully all there homes are not too far away from her" Caio whispered to himself with joy.

Meanwhile Tiago was shivering like crazy the wind had caused him to close an eye and him being blown side to side make things very difficult for him to keep up, he was slowly falling behind but no-one noticed him since he was already near the back anyways...That's when he felt something hitting off they eye he had opened causing him to close it and without him noticing he tilted left. Jewel and Blu had broke out as well followed by Carla and Bia Tiago tried to open his eye but when he did he saw a tree getting close to him. Suddenly he had banged his head off a side of a tree and was sent falling onto the jungle floor then onto a pile of leaves covering him as they fell down. he lay still unconscious.

While Blu and the remains of his family flew on not know what had just happened they saw the grove then from there they were able to locate there hollow. Caio notice them fly away but couldn't help but notice that there was only 4 of them.

"Wait did they not have a son?" Caio said to himself "HEY WAIT!" but they had vanished into the tree line.

"Alright were here" Jewel said keeping her eyes fixed on the Hollow .

They all landed on a branch out site then walked in it was then that Carla noticed that Tiago was no were to be seen.

"Hey were is Tiago?" Carla asked with fear starting to build up.

Jewel and Blu's head immendantly turned towards Carla then they both flew around the hollow looking for him.

"HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME" Blu shouted in sadness while still looking for him .

"TIAGO THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES...please" Jewel Began to form tears in her eyes.

She then flew towards the exit.

"HES OUT THERE SOMEWERE" She said tears now leaking form her eyes as she tried to get out.

But the wind pushed her back into the hollow and the rain made it impossible to fly out Carla and Bia were both in Complete shocked as they stared at Blu and Jewel then after started crying now everyone except Blu was crying. He looked back towards Jewel who had collapsed to the floor crying her eyes out then at Bia and Carla who were standing but crying. He ran other to all three of them then put them in a big hug and started crying himself.

(I said this once and ill say it again...I'm not good at making Plots for story's.)


	6. Chapter 6

Into The Unknown - Chapter 6 (Search Party)

Inside the hollow Blu who couldn't be even more depressed about his missing son stared into the storm wondering if Tiago would be able to survive until they couldn't find him or if he is even alive at all. Everything was silent, all that could be heard was the sound of rain hitting off branches and occasionally some thunder he looked inside his hollow to see his wife sleeping with her daughters held tightly in her wings.

"If only I had stayed behind them maybe this wouldn't of happened, we could of been altogether." Blu muttered "We should of came back when we had the chance to".

Blu then looked back outside leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile in a unknown area .

On the ground there lay a pile of leaves some darker than the others positioned in a way were something hid underneath them suddenly the leaves began the shake about causing some to fall off soon talons could be seen followed by wings then eventually when the last leave fell off a child macaw lay. One of his eyes were shut completely while the other one was half opened he tried to get up but soon collapsed onto his stomach but he managed to lift himself up. He looked all around his space to only find a lot of trees which leaves made for the sky not to be seen and a small cliff.

"Mommy?, Daddy?" Tiago whimpered to himself with his wings close by his chest as fear began to build up.

His wings were now shivering not only from fear but now from the rain that had been soaking him ever since he removed the leaves covering him up.

"I need to find somewhere were there rain cant soak me" Tiago said to himself while trying to act calm .

He tried to take flight but the heavy rain grounded him, He then started walking deeper within thinking that he was getting further away. He kept walking for 20 minutes until he saw a small hill with one of those tall trees beside it and in the tree he saw a small hollow facing the hill.

"Maybe I can get up there!" Tiago said to himself.

On the way up he saw a his reflection in a puddle near him when he looked in it he saw a dried blood leading from the top of his head to the end of his beak, he kept looking for the wound with his wing until eventually he felt a enormous pain searing threw his body he found it near the his temple. After checking it again Tiago walked on to the top went he got on top of the hill he saw the hollow not to far away if he can build up speed and jump he could probably make it inside. Before doing so he went over to the edge and looked down then swiftly walking away from the edge.

"Wow that's a long fall" Tiago muttered with a bit of sarcasm "Alright lets do this".

He went as far back as he thought he needed then started hopping on his talons with his wings extended hoping for him to glide down if he didn't make it then he sprinted forward as fast as possible counting down.

"3...2...1...NOW!" Tiago shouted as he jumped off the hill .

he could see that he was going to make it he then straightened his body looking like a torpedo while aiming for the entrance he landed on one of the branches directly outside with both of his talons holding firmly to the branch. He put into wings into the empty hollow and pushed himself up. But suddenly the branch underneath him snapped in half leaving him handing from his wings that were also now slipping due to them being wet. With every strength he had left he forced himself into the hollow doing a tumble then landing on his back catching his breath.

"YES!... I DID IT!" He yelled in victory between his breaths.

After he embraced his goal he got up and looked outside thinking about what his family are doing or if there looking for him right now but he knew that they couldn't in this weather so he took the time to see what his new hollow was like.

Back with Blu and All .

The Storm was starting to fade away same with the rain letting Blu and everyone fly outside once they were out they wasted no time on tracking down Jewels aunt Mimi to look after the kids while they were away then they went to find Eduardo who was gathering food, Blu and Jewel landed beside him.

"Dad!, we need your help!" Jewel pleaded.

"What happened?" Eduardo responded with a serious tone.

"Our son Tiago, when we were coming home and he got lost on the way!" Blu interrupted in.

"Were is he!" Eduardo demanded .

"We don't know what you call it but its a area were trees are everywhere and there the tallest that I've ever seen" Jewel responded while pointing the direction were Tiago went missing.

"Alright go back to your hollow and stay with your kids ill get Roberto and others and go look for him" Eduardo ordered.

"Our kids are with Mimi I asked her to mind them so we can go look for Tiago" Jewel explained.

"Fine then go back to your hollow anyways ill meet you there when were ready" Eduardo repeated .

Blu and Jewel both nodded there heads and flew off back to there hollow waiting, Meanwhile Eduardo was flying as fast as he could trying to find Roberto who was sitting in his hollow talking to some of his friends friends, Eduardo dove in and got there attention.

"Hey come on we need all your help!" He ordered everyone.

All of them stood up and walked towards Eduardo.

"What's wrong?" Roberto questioned .

"Jewel's son went missing! now I want all of you to gather others you all know that can help us in this situation!" Eduardo staring all 5 of them while speaking his words.

"Okay were are we meeting up?" One of the macaws asked .

"Outside Jewel and Blu's Hollow, if you don't know were it is just follow Roberto now lets go". Was his last words as he extended one wing outside and the other rotating in a circle.

All six birds flew off in separate directions.

Meanwhile in a Unknown area.

Tiago was currently was sleeping the corner of his newly found Hollow until he heard something make a scream to which he quickly ran over to the entrance but all he could see was grass and trees. But he could of sworn of saw something in the shadows staring back at him but his vision was blurry from just literally waking up so he wiped his eyes and looked back only to see trees sway left and right.

"What was that?" Tiago thought to himself .

But when he thought about it he heard another sound this one how ever wasn't coming from the trees or the cliff but from his own stomach, he'd been too used to be given food by his Mother and never actually knew how to get fruits and nuts. He then stuck his head out of the hollow again and searched for any type food that might be attached to trees finally he saw two mangos fully grown not to far away from him. He extended his wings and took flight. But when he reached the tree he attempted to grab one and pull but it wouldn't break off he then tried it again but no difference so he resorted to using his beak to chew threw the stick like thing attached to the fruit.

"Mfff Muffffff! mffffff mphhhhh" Tiago while pulling the fruit with his beak and talons .

Afterwards with no succession he attempted it on more time and put all of his power into it making it snap and he was sent plummeting into the ground but he managed to re -gain control of himself and flew back towards his hollow that's when he noticed that the sun was as high as it will get and start descending according to his father he thought as he landed in the hollow and sat down eating on a fruit half the size of him .


	7. Chapter 7

Into The Unknown - Chapter 7 (Hunted)

As Eduardo flew straight towards his daughter's hollow he noticed Roberto landing on a branch directly outside with other birds then walking in, He soon landed on the same branch and proceeded to walk on in seeing Jewel and Blu in each others wings, beside them were Roberto and the Birds he had picked up on the way in total there was seven. (not including himself)

"So is there anymore coming?" Eduardo asked curiously .

"No but don't worry these guys are exactly what we need" Roberto responded .

"Are you sure you two want to come as well im sure we can find him wit-" Eduardo was interrupted while looking over at Blu & Jewel.

"He's our son! of course were going since it was mostly my vault I should of kept a eye on him" Blu answered before the question was fully said .

"fine then lets go" Eduardo finally said then took flight .

Roberto and his crew followed him Jewel and Blu also followed as well and caught up on the rest.

"Hey" one of the macaws flew beside Roberto, trying to get his attention .

"What?" Roberto asked.

"How long do we have to find this child?" The macaw requested to know.

"Well. ..The longer we take the more chance of him not making it alive also it might be good to note down that the child that were looking for is our leader's grand-son" Roberto informed the macaw who just looked at him then flew back to were he was .

After a 15 or 20 minute flight they reached the area were Jewel and Blu last saw Tiago, they all landed on the ground.

"Alright once we go inside we will split into 3 teams me and Roberto will go left, Blu and Jewel will go straight forward and the rest of you go right" Eduardo announced with everyone nodding.

"Hey you three if you find Tiago re-trace your steps until you get back here and if none of us are here then escort him to Mimi after that you can go home thank you" Eduardo said to the 3 macaws going right .

All of them entered and as planned broke into 3 teams heading off in different directions.

Meanwhile with Tiago.

He was fly fast as he possibly could constantly checking over his shoulder to check if he was being followed or worse.. eventually he had to land to catch his breath now he was at the bottom of a water fall. looking back towards the direction he came from.

"What was that!?" He asked himself trying to remember what he saw

(Flash-Back.)

He had just finished the last mango that he had collected and was just about to get some sleep when he heard the sound of the remains of the branch outside his Hollow shake he just assumed it to be some wind passing by or something but then he started to hear the floor creak. He was also facing the wall so it added more paranoia to check what was making the noise he turned his body around to see a mainly black bird staring at him with small crimson eyes frozen on the spot with his wing hanging onto the top of the hollow and one his talons inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiago yelled as he rapidly got onto his talons.

Suddenly the mysterious bird flew straight towards him but Tiago ducked and somehow got behind it with the exit opened for him to escape which he didn't need to think twice about it as the bird rotated its head towards him. But it's talons got stuck in the wall. Tiago flew out of the hollow and flew as fast as he could to get away from what he just saw.

(End of Flash-Back.)

Once he had regained most of his stamina back he took a moment to think about were he was his only assumption was that he was now even deeper in the place that had now made him a bit more scared of the Jungle.

"Oh great! now im even further from home I bet" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

After sulking for some time he once again took to the sky's searching for a new hollow that he could stay in but unlike the trees he had seen back at his old spot he couldn't find any hollows never mind empty ones to stay in every tree he looked but eventually he saw a hole near the top of a tree surrounded by leaves. He flew up the tree and into the concealed hollow once inside he noticed that it wasn't very big compared to the one he's has stayed in but it was large enough for him to moved about.

"Jeez I can just about jump in here never mind fly" He commented.

After he checked the hollow he went outside and went on the hunt for any sort of water and food that maybe close to him the first spot was the water fall he saw but then a image of that strange bird appeared into his head so he just had to fly around and find a alternative.

"I wonder if that bird ever did follow me or what if he is actually watching me at this second?" Tiago thought to himself checking his surroundings while he landed.

"No I cant keep running im going to have to be more sneaky like a ninja and when I see him again ill sneak up on him and KA-POW!" He said with his tone getting higher while he was poking his head between bushes and trees.

After his brief encouraging speech he saw a small pond sitting in the middle of collapsed tree he immediately landed on the edge of it and started dunking his head underwater then emerged from with making a gulping noise followed by a burp. when he was done his drink he looked up into the sky and saw that the sun wasn't at its highest point but now slightly down.

"Huh, I guess time drags in while lost" He noted to himself while giggling a little "Well time to go home and rest up a little.

Back at Tiago's old hollow.

A Black and grey bird stood at the entrance of the hollow staring at the jungle ahead, it's dark crimson eyes locked in place and its wings were folded. It swiftly spun its body around now looking into the hollow and walked on in towards the holes he had made during his brief in encounter with his "visitor". He then remembered how much that small macaw startled him causing him to freeze in place .

"Dammit! How would I know that only when I leave good stuff happens it couldn't of happened when that stupid storm occupied the sky! "It yelled angrily as it clinched its right wing and punched the wall "So close! with only I had used more caution I could of had a nice meal!".

"He was even sleeping in my own hollow!" He added.

He spent a couple of minutes looking at the floor catching his breath with both of his wings on the wall thinking about how he could of gotten his prey back then, he then tucked his wings back onto his sides and walked towards the exit/entrance.

"No matter he doesn't know his way around probably while I do, this is going to be fun just like a game of hide and seek he may of gotten away from me now but when he goes out into the open ill be there waiting!". He shouted to himself with his eyes even more sharp and forming a sinister smile he took off deeper into the jungle.


	8. Chapter 8

Into The Unknown - Chapter 8 ( Lies )

Deep in the Jungle there was a group of trees overlooking a cliff edge one of them had a small hollow in it although it was a perfect place for birds to stay in but there was nothing in it suddenly Blu's head popped up at the entrance looking inside for his missing son.

"Tiago, are you there?" He Yelled inside.

Nothing responded only silence, Blu frowned.

"Is he there?" Jewel shouted from the ground looking up at Blu.

Blu flew down towards Jewel and landed beside her shaking his head .

"Argh, this is like the 20th tree we've searched!" Jewel grunted.

"Well if you look around us there is nothing but trees and the occasional hill" Blu responded " He couldn't have gotten far we need to keep looking for all we know he might literally be over there or something" Blu pointed his wing out.

"I wonder if the others are having good luck" Jewel whispered to herself.

"Come on the longer we wait the more chance remember" Blu getting louder as he began to fly up.

Jewel quickly nodded and they both went deeper in.

Meanwhile with Eduardo & Roberto.

They were both flying past trees at a reasonable speed not talking to each other with Eduardo looking at the ground, trees and sky and Roberto looking out for any hollows that he can see, both had the same goal to find Tiago. Roberto soon spotted a Hollow in the distance he turned around and nugged Eduardo.

"Yo over here" He nodded towards the hollow.

They both changed direction and landed on the ground directly outside the tree were the hollow was .

"Alright lets check it out" Eduardo said as they both flew up.

Once they got inside they saw a nest sitting in the middle so they thought that they found him and he was just getting food/water they couldn't be more wrong.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a male voice could be heard from behind them.

They both turned to see two birds, one female and one male both were orange with some green spots on there body's Roberto walked towards them.

"We're sorry we are missing a child that got lost around here and we are just searching for him thinking he might of been here, we'll leave now excuse us" Roberto apologized on behave of Eduardo and himself.

"Then hurry up and get out" The female ordered.

As they walked out Eduardo stopped beside the male and looked at him.

"By any chance have you seen a child Blu Spix macaw flying about lately?" He asked.

"No but I'll keep a eye out for him now move along" was the response.

Once they were outside again they took to the sky's and continued the search looking into more hollows but with a bit more carefully they were lucky that a fight didn't break out between them but they had no luck even finding a clue to were Tiago was. Eduardo soon began to think if Tiago is even still alive but the thought of his grand-son in distress kept him going. Eventually  
thought they had to stop and take a break before continuing they ended up landing on some rocks for a quick rest.

"Do you think the others have found him yet?" Roberto asked.

"Doubt it this place is huge and loaded with trees" Eduardo responded .

"Maybe he isn't in a tree but in a cave or something?" Roberto said chuckling a bit.

Eduardo looked over towards him "Wise up" was all he said.

30 minutes from were they were resting...

The Black and grey macaw was flying threw the jungle with some fruits in his break heading towards his hollow (The place were Tiago was originally at) he landed on the half broken branch out side and walked him suddenly Deja vu started to kick in were he first saw the child. He sat down and started to eat his food while staring outside at the trees and sky. Thinking about what  
he's going to do when he gets his talons on Tiago and how he found eventually find him again. But something else now started appearing into his thoughts water he now realised how thirty he was.

"Jeez, I need water I would of thought these fruits been able to clench my thirst but whatever."

He took to the sky's searching for any source of water after 5 minutes of him searching he found a small pond surrounded by thick trees and bushes he landed straight away and dunked his head underwater making bubbles appear from the water then his head re surfaced with him gulping down some water. Before he could take another he heard the sound of wings flapping making him jump into the nearest bush and looking around for the source of the sound then he spotted it. It was three Blue macaws in a group looking at the ground and trees afterwards they started to talk to each other.

"Dammit Alan I thought you knew were we were going!" One of them yelled at another.

"Well if both of you's would help and not leave most of the work to me maybe I wouldn't make them sort of mistake!" Alan shouted while pointing at both of them with his wings.

"Guys, your both acting like children now grow up!" The third one started to shout as well.

"Wow these birds defiantly don't communicate very well I'd say " The red eyed bird whispered "Wait I wonder if there after the boy."

He tried to adjust himself while not making too much noise for the others to notice him but suddenly a loud cracking noise was echoed around he looked down to see he had stood on a stick.

"Out of all the times this could of happened" He said to himself .

He looked back up to see the three birds looking in his direction slowly moving towards him with serious faces .

"Right here goes nothing I guess."

He then jumped out of the bush leaving himself noticeable to the other three who quickly froze on the spot.

"Good, evening gentle birds how are you?" He asked all them.

"Were doing okay thanks" Alan responded .

"Good" He said trying to start a conversation while walking towards them.

"Tell me who are you? it doesn't look like your from around here?" He curiously asked.

"My names Alan and there called serin and ike" Alan responded "What yours?."

"Ummmm" He quickly tried to think of a random name to conceal his real identity.

"My names Bob" He replied with a friendly tone "So anyway what brings you all the way out here?."

"Well...were sort of looking for a Child blue macaw have you perhaps seen him anywhere?" Ike returned the question.

"I knew it" 'Bob' said to himself "Yea actually I have he was flying in that way about 10 minutes ago if you hurry you might be able to find him" he pointed in the opposite direction from were he last saw Tiago.

They all looked in the same direction.

"Thank you very much" Serin said.

"Don't mention it" Was 'Bobs' response .

The three macaws quickly took to the sky's as and flew as fast as they could leaving the area 'bob' smiled to himself.

"Oh great now the game has gotten more interesting I better step up my games before he's found" He muttered to himself as flew in the opposite direction towards his hollow.

Meanwhile with Tiago.

He was on top of a tree looking in the distance for any openings that could help him get out and find his parents. He had one wing folder while the over covered his eyes from the sun .

"wait im just after realising that im a easy target from up here" Tiago thought to himself

and flew back down to his hollow he had a couple of random fruits all laying in a corner mostly mangos he looked over at them remembering that they were his mums favourite food and how see would always seem to come back with the stuff.

"I wonder how see would react if she saw this many mangos especially as bright as these ones, probably dive onto them" Tiago chuckled to himself "well hopefully she comes soon before I eat them all.

Tiago went over to the pile and picked out a mango and started to eat it while walking towards the entrance looking outside wondering what she was really doing in the meantime.

WOW 8 caibidlí i agus tá mé ag iarradh ach dhá uair chun stop a dhéanamh níos im go leor ionadh!.


	9. Chapter 9

Into The Unknown- Chapter 9 (Second encounter)

Eduardo and Roberto soon got back to work searching for Tiago after their encounter others they had to be careful about what hollows to look in and what ones not to so if they both agreed that if they planned to search on Eduardo would keep a look out while Roberto scans the insides. This tactic only worked when the area wasn't packed with trees which would but them at a sight disadvantage because the residence of the hollow could fly past at a any moment. They started checking a bunch of hollows that were very close to each other.

"Alright you know the drill hurry up!" Eduardo ordered Roberto while getting himself into a vantage point.

"Right" Roberto answered "Lets see...ill start with this one first" .

Roberto flew up to the closet one facing and stuck his head into it finding nothing but dust he then quickly jumped out and flew over to the nearest one from that again nothing he would keep doing this until there was none left or the found Tiago. Meanwhile Eduardo focused his sights onto opened parts of jungle were if any bird did appear then he would know instantly Suddenly he heard the sound of wings flapping getting closer and closer.

"Roberto get down!" Eduardo barked at his associate.

Roberto rapidly descended onto the ground and ran into a bush concealing himself Eduardo did the same but with branches and leaves after they had hide themselves 'Bob' swiftly flew right past them looking at the ground and trees.

"Not here either" Eduardo heard him say.

After 'Bob' had flown out of their sights Roberto moved out of the bushes and walked over towards Eduardo while looking in the direction of where 'Bob' had left .

"Who was he?" Roberto asked .

"I don't know but I heard him talked to himself and he's looking for something before you ask" Eduardo informed Roberto who only now turned to face his superior "Any more hollows needing searched?".

"No i managed to get the last one before you alerted me" Roberto responded .

"Fine then lets go...wait im curious to see what he's after" Eduardo spoke while moving towards the direction were 'Bob' vanished "What's the odds of him looking for the same thing were looking for?".

Roberto's face dropped questioning his leaders smarts.

"Oh come on he's wont be looking for him, he's probably looking for some fruits or something!" Roberto said.

"But what if...no im sorry but my instinct's are telling me to follow now lets go!" Eduardo ordered while taking to the sky's.

"I swear see if your wrong" Roberto grunted then did the same as his leader.

They both were now gambling with Tiago's life on there wings .

*Meanwhile*.

After him finishing off the last mango he had collected he decided to go back to the waterfall and get some water into him, he walked to the entrance of his hollow and fell out expanding his wings half way down then gliding back up flying towards the waterfall. A couple minutes later he heard the sounds of water splashing into a lake he flew down and stood himself beside a mini pond at the bottom of the waterfall having a drink. It had been the same place were he landed after he escaped 'Bob' ever now and again he plunged his head under-water and up again followed by a gulping sound.

"Water has never been so refreshing " He commented .

Unknowing to him how ever the last bird that he had wanted to see was currently resting on top of one of the tops near the top of the waterfall overlooking everything underneath it.

"I'd never thought that one child could prove so hard to find but mark my words that will be the hardest part over and done with!" He yelled to himself while falling onto his stomach.

That's when he say Tiago with his head underwater.

"No way" He thought to himself .

His speculations were correct as he saw Tiago's head emerge from the water.

"YES! TIME TO GO FOR THE KILL!" He shouted in glee.

'Bob' to the sky's as fast as he could and flew down as fast as his body would allow him determined to catch his prey he soon landed in the closet tree and waited until Tiago dunked his head once again underwater which he eventually did. 'Bob' wasted no time and flew down on the opposite side facing his with a sinister smile knowing that this was were his game or hide and seek ended and the new game was "To see who was faster". The anticipation was building up as he saw Tiago starting to emerge again.

"Hello, remember me" 'Bob' softly whispered loud enough for Tiago to hear.

Tiago was frozen solid his eyes couldn't open any more even if he tried and his beak hung open like an extended wrench.

"After you" Was all he heard .

Suddenly Tiago shot off like a bullet in the opposite direction into the tree line attempting to lose him, pumping with fear and adrenaline he seemed to be flying faster than he has ever had. Although none of this really gave him any sort of advantage as 'Bob' seemed to be a master at gliding past branches and trees then resuming his flying position.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tiago barked at the top of his lungs .

"TIAGO!" ?.

"Why should I?" 'Bob' said getting cocky with his tone "Now except your FATE!" .

With 'Bob' getting more faster and faster Tiago's adrenaline pumped more energy for him to go even faster and avoid his clutches they both flew from tree to tree branch to branch and finally even close to the ground but eventually after a agenising amount of time Tiago started to get more and more closer to hitting a tree. But his speed made him a bit faster that's when he saw it the hollow he had been living in if he could somehow get to it without 'Bob' noticing he would be safe but before this plan could be put in effect he collided. With a branch which sent him tumbling downward towards the ground half way down he tried to fly back up but he was too weak from the collisions and braced himself for impact. He closed his eyes...

'Bob' quickly caught up with were Tiago now lay and landed beside the Macaw checking his pulse.

"It seems that I underestimated you I didn't think that you were that fast nor strong I like that just hope now that you'll wake up before" 'Bob' said to the bird .

Then he grabbed his legs with his talons and lifted both of them into the air flying away into the distance.

5 minutes later Eduardo and Roberto both stood over a couple of blue feathers staring at them knowing that they were too late.

"With only we were only faster" Eduardo spoke with deep depression .

Roberto put his wing on his shoulder.

"Im sorry we tried" Roberto responded with a soft tone.

"Now im going to have to tell my daughter and Blu about there son" Eduardo now starting to form small tears in his eyes.

"DONT BE SAYING THAT! Roberto raised his tone "There isn't even a body! so don't be jumping to conclusions".

"Yea but...were would be have taken him" Eduardo asked.

"I don't know but we'll find him I promise" Roberto reassured him.

"Roberto...don't be saying a word to Blu & Jewel if we do find them. Let me do the talking" Eduardo spoke .

(FLASH-BACK).

Roberto and Eduardo were spying on 'Bob' who at that point was still on top of a tree .

"What's he doing?" Roberto asked.

"I don't know but just wait and we might find out" Eduardo responded quietly while Looking over at Roberto who was looking back.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of wings flapping but when they turned around they saw nothing both of them quickly jumped out and flew to were he was last spotted at. the both looking in the distance at the trees and sky that's when the saw him.

"TIAGO?" Eduardo yelled as he took immediately flight leave Roberto to follow straight behind him .

They both saw 'Bob' chasing him and increased there speed when ever they did.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Tiago shout.

"TIAGO!" Roberto shouted even louder.

But soon they both went left into a more dense area filled with trees which took them time to get past while following the sound of wings but suddenly it ceased. Leaving both Roberto and Eduardo shocked and worried they both kept flying as fast as they could but they both stopped after what they saw a pile of feathers laying around a crash site they both landed beside it looking downwards.

(END OF FLASH BACK).


	10. Chapter 10

Into The Unknown - Chapter 10 (Final hour)

Blu and Jewel abandoned there plan to search all the hollows and flew towards a sound in the distance that sounded like Roberto but it wasn't who they heard the sound from its what he said that caused them to track him down.

"They found him thank goodness!." Blu said with glee.

"Come on!" Jewel shouted as she increased her speed "The sooner we wait."

"Yea I know" Blu responded, matching Jewels speed.

They kept flying past trees and ducking under branches it felt like that had been flying for ages now but the thought of seeing their lost son inspired them to keep going until they saw him. Soon after they saw two blue figures in the distance knowing that they were Eduardo and Roberto they descended but something troubled them. They didn't see Tiago anywhere.

"Look out below!" Blu yelled, both landed behind the two other Macaws.

They both kept the back of their heads pointing towards Jewel and Blu.

"Dad?, what's wrong" Jewel asked worriedly.

With a deep breath her father turned around with depression leaking from his face followed by Roberto who seemed not to have a facial expression at all, just blank.

"What happened?." Blu also asked worriedly.

A couple of seconds went past

"Hey Blu can I talk to you in private?." Roberto broke the silence.

"Ugh sure I guess?." Blu responded following Roberto to behind a tree.

"Roberto what happened." Blu asked once again but this time he was serious and not worried.

"We found your son" Roberto said.

Blu's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Yes, where is he I need to.." Blu was rudely interrupted.

"But. Someone took him before we could secure him, Im sorry to break the news" Roberto said with his head hung low.

Blu seemed to be frozen on the spot trying to process what he had just heard they were so close to rescuing his son then poof that thought died. He then fell onto his back holding his head in his wings silently sobbing but quickly he stood back up revealing his face only again with his eyes sharpened and blood-shot.

"NO!...I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I REFUSE TO BELIVE THAT" Blu shouted while pointing his wing at Roberto who was shocked at his reaction "WHAT DIRECTION DID YOU'S COME FROM AND TIAGO!" Blu getting more angry asked another question.

"Umm we came from there and Tiago came from there" Roberto answered with his wings extended wondering what Blu was up to.

Back were the group had originally met Eduardo had to Tell Jewel about what recently happened to their son also.

"Dad why is Blu shouting?" Jewel asked with fear starting to build up.

"Jewel, About Tiago well...we found him and all but.." Eduardo said.

"Please don't tell me" Jewel responded while starting to leak tears.

"Im sorry but when me and Roberto found him he was being chased by another bird and by the time we arrived well...it took him somewhere" Eduardo also began to leak tears .

Jewel collapsed onto the ground crying her eyes out knowing that the worst has happened her child. Eduardo walked over to her and lifted her up, she ran into his chest with more tears rolling down her face.

Blu then flew back to were Jewel and Eduardo was. He first went over to Jewel who was also sobbing onto Eduardo's chest.

"Come on were going to find him now!" Blu shouted aggressively with Roberto following behind him.

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING HE'S GONE!" Jewel violently shouted directly towards her mate then resumed her sobbing on her fathers chest.

"HE IS ALIVE! I KNOW IT IF ITS A PREDATOR MOST LIKELY HES ALIVE AT ITS HOLLOW!" Blu returned her assumption

"Maybe but We don't even know where he is." Eduardo said softly.

"True, But I know what direction they went in" He responded with his wing pointed north.

Jewels head turned around to meet with Blu's eyes "How do you know that?."

"We'll the sun sets in the west we came from that direction and according to Roberto Him and Eduardo came from that direction east" Blu applied his knowledge to work out "Also Tiago came from this direction which is south."

"That only leaves north" Roberto said to himself.

"But how do you know that they couldn't of just turned east or west and we didn't just see them? or even south!" Eduardo argued.

"Cause we would of heard Him and I doubt that they would re-trace their steps no! im betting that they went north" Blu answered.

"Then what are we waiting for LETS GO!" Jewel screamed preparing to take flight.

"I guess its worth a shot" Eduardo agreed and followed his daughter.

Blu was about the take flight but then he saw Roberto looking at him smiling .

"I've never seen this side of you before" Roberto said while also taking flight.

Blu followed and soon they both caught up on the other Two with Blu leading the rest.

(Meanwhile.)

Tiago became to open his eyes apon doing this he realised that he couldn't move his head swung left and right looking at his wings that were strapped to the wall and down at his legs were also in the same state. After giving up trying to free himself he took some time to look at his surroundings he was in a hollow but at the exit/entrance a leaf or something was blocking out the sun making the insides a bit dim. There was also another leaf on the floor concealing something but he didn't know what it was suddenly he heard wings flapping followed by the branches outside shaking the leaf that was at the entrance moved to expose 'Bob' who was entering. Tiago took this opportunity to look outside surely there was trees and all but it all seem to familiar like he has been here before...that's when it hit him he was in the same hollow when he met his captor his eyes widened at this discovery.

"Ahh so you remember this place huh?" 'Bob' asked while looking outside "Yea you do."

He turned his head to face Tiago.

"Let me go! when my dad gets here he's going to.." Tiago was interrupted.

"Do what?, attempt to save you or I know try to attack me? HA" 'Bob laughed to himself.

"What do you want from me?" Tiago asked softly out of fear.

"Oh, I've only been here and your already asking them sort of questions?" 'Bob' surprisingly said "Well...when I first met you a rare opportunity arose you see it's very hard to find other bird's flying around this district of the Jungle you know?, the last time I've ever seen another was when I encountered a scarlet macaw. And instead of running like you always did he tried to talk his way out followed by fighting but in the end he was put in the same position as you are but. Because I forgot to make sure he couldn't loosen the vines he managed to escape while I wasn't here but you wont be I made sure of that." 'Bob' informed Tiago while walking side to side.

He then walked over to the entrance.

"I think his name was Caio or something pfff I don't really care all I know is that he's a slippery one" He also told Tiago "So from there on I made it like a game that if others have the guts to enter here I will find them, give them a final request then well...lets just say I get sick of eating fruit and nuts all the time."

"Your a cannibal!" Tiago yelled.

"Correct!" 'Bob' said swiftly turning around to Tiago pointing his wing at him. "Now sit tight, relax and enjoy your final hour while I get and get ingredients.

He then left the hollow but he forgot to put the leave back up to block the entrance leaving Tiago facing outside.

Tiago struggled to move his wings and legs hoping for the vines that tied him up to either rip or loosen but with no success Tiago stopped and prayed for his daddy and mummy to find him.


	11. Chapter 11

Into The Unknown - Chapter 11 (Confrontation)

The four macaws raced north thinking that Tiago and his captor would be there, All Blu could think off is how he's going to teach this predator not to mess with him nor his family. No-one said a word since they all took off too many thoughts clouded their heads but eventually one had to break the silence. Roberto was still trying to process this new side of Blu that he's never seen before he turned his head to face Eduardo.

"Psssst!" Roberto tried to get Eduardo's attention.

"What?." Eduardo asked.

"Is it just me or doe's Blu not seem himself anymore? I mean I couldn't imagine him like this." Roberto curiously asked.

Jewel heard the commotion and slowed down to let the other two catch up.

"Maybe its because his sons life is on this line? huh?" Jewel sarcastically answered while splitting in between Eduardo and Roberto.

"Has he ever been like this before?" Roberto Whispered .

"No I don't think so." Jewel responded then proceeded to fly faster to catch up on her husband.

Everything went silent again besides the sound of their wings flapping of course for the next time minutes is would stay the same until eventually Blu started to descend the others quickly followed behind. They landed on a flat surface with a collapsed tree laying in front of them Blu turned around.

"Okay we have been flying for some time now I'd say we take a quick break but at the same time look around for any hollows after that were taking to the sky's again in the same direction." Blu told everyone.

Eduardo and Roberto nodded and ran off in different areas while Jewel stayed with Blu as they went on a different path. She used this time to talk to him.

"Honey, I know your angry about our son but you have to calm down a bit or else your going to make a mistake." Jewel told Blu.

Blu turned his face towards Jewels with a confused expression on his face.

"Jewel, you do know that im not really that mad...well I am like but all the anger that's built up in me is going to be put onto an unlucky bird once I find him so don't worry im okay" Blu informed his wife.

"Okay" Jewel sharply said.

At this point she didn't know how to feel, she thought Blu would be on the verge of exploding but he must off worn it out on their little trip she thought."

"Jeez, you'd think there would be at least some hollows can you see any?" Blu asked Jewel while looking up at the trees.

She stuck her head up and looked around the vacantly only finding hole less trees .

"No" she replied.

"Well then I guess we should ge-" Blu was quickly interrupted .

He saw a something flying in the distance towards them, Jewel looked in the same direction but couldn't see anything.

"Blu, what's wrong Ahhhhhh."

Blu quickly grabbed her and himself and fell into the collapsed tree poking their heads threw the bottom.

Suddenly the bird that they had been looking for, the one who Blu had so much anger for swoop past them carrying plants and fruits in his talons and beak but Blu didn't know that he was in fact the one who had Tiago. After he had flown over them and was some distance away they heard more wings flapping this time it was Eduardo and Roberto who shouted at them while flying past.

"COME ON THATS THE BIRD THAT HAS TIAGO!" Eduardo yelled .

Blu's eyes opened then sharpened, he shot like a bullet joining up with the other two follow by Jewel who also moved very fast with them. They now had hope building inside them maybe he hasn't dined yet anyway they still pursued him.

"Are you sure that him?" Blu asked Eduardo wanting to confirm the fact.

"Yea, He's the one who was chasing Tiago earlier" Was the response he heard.

"Well then I think its not too late" Blu told his tribes leader.

"How?" Eduardo curiously asked.

"He has fruit and plants in his talons" Blu answered .

Eduardo got the picture and look forward not taking his eyes of 'Bob' this time he was determined to keep up with him and not lose him again. eventually they saw 'Bob' land on the ground they did the same except form a distance on top of a small hill overlooking the area.

"What's he doing?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know he's just standing there with a stick" Blu answered.

'Bob' looked at the stick for a bit then began to stick it into the ground making one end point up after that he flew on up to a branch outside a hollow that had a leave covering it.

"Alright what's the plan" Roberto wanted to know.

"Well I can only think of overpowering him at this moment...alright listen everyone Jewel and Roberto will flying around the sides with would more or less en-circle the tree and slowly start closing in until they reach the entrance, Eduardo you fly up high and when your over the tree start lowering down until you reach the entrance and finally. I will slowly move forward until I also am at the entrance. If he comes out before were all at the entrance we can easily attack him from all sides but if not we will just have to overpower him inside the hollow LETS GO!" Blu shared his plan with the others who either nodded or said yea before going putting their part of the plan into effect.

Meanwhile .

Tiago was looking at the leave covered entrance after hearing 'Bob' landing outside.

"Well. Well...well did you enjoy it?" 'Bob' said while entering the hollow.

"Enjoy what" Tiago responded with a mix emotion of fear and hatred .

"Why your final hour of course didn't you hear me before I left to get some ingredients?" 'Bob' Mockingly asked.

"pfff more like 15 minutes you liar" Tiago grunted .

"There's no use in using flattery I can assure you it wont help" 'Bob' said to Tiago's face, oh yea forgot he was in front of him when he said it.

"Now then let me just...wait a second I almost forgot" 'Bob' whispered to himself "You still haven't been allowed a final request so what is it? oh yea one more thing be careful what you ask for or else."

"I WANT TO BE FREE" Tiago shouted without hesitation.

Bob only put a sinister smile on his face and waved one of his wing feathers (Could find a better name for finger) and shook it left and right.

"Your going to regret it.." Bob finished his sentence "You should know that I would never do that now? think smart next time. But there isn't going to be a next time."

'Bob' the began to untie Tiago to his surprise but quickly after tied his wings behind his back and his legs together then he lifter him up by the talons and flew outside towards where he had placed a stick after sliding the vines over the stick Tiago soon found himself tuck again by only outside. He looked left to see an arrangements of fruit plants and herbs and on his right side a pile of wood was gathered inside a square made of rocks, there was also 2 smaller sticks beside the wood and stones.

"Can you guess what your fate is yet?" 'Bob' asked while laughing .

He walked over to the wood and stones, grabbed the two smaller sticks and began rubbing them together creating sparks suddenly a fire appeared from the wood followed by bob turning around with an evil smile written on his face.

"Okay then prepare yourself while I.." 'Bob' froze on the spot with his eyes looking left and right.

"What?" Tiago said to himself.

"Shhh" 'Bob' whispered while pointing his feather up at Tiago.

'Bob' then looked around the area and at the tree tops, his eyes widened as he quickly jumped to the left before a blue bird could hit him on the head. After the dust has disappeared Eduardo could be seen clenching his wings up like feathers. Followed by Jewel and Roberto who causally walked on both sides of Eduardo.

"Behind you." ?

'Bob' quickly turned around to see Blu staring at him.

 **By the way "Canadian Apples" Two things I have say one is if you do find my story to be just pure garbage then here's what you do...don't click on the story when it gets updated and the second thing is that you basically have also wasted your time because reading that review only gave me a quick laugh and im guessing that's not the reaction you wanted huh?.**


	12. Chapter 12

Into The Unknown - Chapter 12 (Rescued!)

Everything went silent bob was too surprised at the fact that other Macaws had even ventured into his district all he did was move his head towards Blu and then over towards the rest who were staring at him waiting for the first move to be made. Tiago's eyes couldn't open even more if they were forced to, Mix feelings ran threw his body; the joy of seeing his family and the happiness that they have came to save him, he couldn't keep it in him anymore and broke the silence.

"MUM,DAD HELP ME!" Tiago yelled causing Jewel and Roberto to flinch a bit from the sudden change of sound.

Jewel ran towards Tiago and began to untie him from the stick he was in. 'Bob' notice this but he was still trying to process what is happening until he looked over to the fire that he made and snapped out of his trance.

"Oh no you don't!" He Shouted, taking to the sky's and flying past Roberto and Eduardo with great speed.

Jewel quickly fell back to avoid being hit, Roberto and Eduardo flew over to 'Bob' trying to attack him but punch after punch and kick after kick they were dodged like they were nothing but although he wasn't being hit, he was being moved back and away from Tiago and Jewel. Blu quickly flew over to his son, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Shush..Tiago don't worry nothing going to happen" Blu told Tiago.

"Jewel take him and fly that way when we're done here we'll re-group and work out how to get out of here" Blu also ordered Jewel .

Jewel ran over to Tiago and continued to un-tie him, while Blu rushed over towards the struggle for the upper hand and shoulder barged 'Bob' behind his back causing him to fall on top of Roberto. 'Bob' immediately rolled over and got back up on his talons Roberto soon did the same.

Over at Jewel and Tiago she had just ripped threw the last vine enabling her son to fly again, she took flight and headed in a specific direction.

"Tiago, Come on!" Jewel shouted once again alerting bob of her presence.

"Should of stayed quiet!" 'Bob' yelled towards Jewel.

He took flight once again but something was holding him back he looked around to see Blu holding his legs with his wings.

"GET OVER HERE!" Blu shouted as he threw him into Eduardo and Roberto.

They both kicked his shins making him fall flat on his face. No time was wasted either once he hit the ground Eduardo rapidly kicked 'Bob' in the face and chest while Roberto stomped on his back, before Blu helped in he looked over to check on Jewel and Tiago who both were now flying together into the tree-line after the disappeared in the leafs he turned around.

"Okay, round two" He whispered to himself, taking flight and aiming for bobs stomach.

'Bob' managed to look around for Tiago and notice he wasn't even here, his eyes straightened and his beak opened from yelling out in pain shut completely.

"THATS IT!" 'Bob' Shouted at the top of his lungs causing everyone to take a step back.

'Bob' got back up and swiftly dove at Roberto, kicking him in the stomach twice then bouncing over to Eduardo who tried to punch him in the face but it was dodged and soon a clenched wing impacted his chest with power. It had all seem like a flash from when he done it! both Eduardo and Roberto had received critical blows and were struggling to either stand up or get there breath back.

"A couple of Blows and your all mostly done? HA" 'Bob' mocked his 2 opponents.

Eduardo and Roberto to 'Bobs' surprise got back up and didn't even seem to be in any bit injured at all .

"No you just got a lucky shot in but don't worry that wont be happening again!" Roberto spoke on behave of Eduardo and Himself.

"Hmmm? oh really?" 'Bob' softly asked.

All of them got into fighting poses ready for the next engagement.

(MEANWHILE.)

Jewel and Tiago were flying very close to each other trying not to get separated once again it had been around 10 minutes since they flew off and soon they would have to stop and wait on the others to catch up on them.

Tiago then flew into his mothers side wrapping his wings around her and burying his face in her side softly sobbing about what had just happened and how it could of turned out for the worst. Jewel smiled and looked over at him.

"There..there everything's going to be okay, your father and all will make that bird pay for what he's done to you" Jewel reassured Tiago.

Tiago just continued to sob into his mothers side for another 10 minutes after that he let go and flew beside her.

"Mom?, will the others be okay?" Tiago asked curiously " I mean he's evil!".

"Yea don't worry about them, all that matters is that you are safe 'n' sound and not back there" Jewel responded with some relieve, she had just saved her son from becoming dinner for another.

"Sure just like I said there going to make sure he pays!" Jewel also informed Tiago.

Jewel then started to descend making Tiago follow behind her, they both landed near a opening that had plenty of bushes and small hills around it.

"Why did we land?" Tiago asked.

"This is were we are going to meet your dad and the others so in the meantime how about you tell me about your day i want to know if any else happened to you!" Jewel wanted to know.

(BACK AT THE FIGHT)

Blu kicked bob in the side of the head but he used his wing to block it and preceded to upper cut him while he was exposed falling back down to the ground suddenly a talon sent bob flying into a tree Roberto ran over to Blu side both had seen better days. Blu had cuts covering his wings and torso and a bruised check while Roberto had a huge cut from the side of his head to his beak and covered in bruises.

"We better hurry up and finish this!" Eduardo yelled as he charged bob from above.

But just like most attacks directed to him they were blocked and countered Eduardo suffered a kick to the ribs making him fall on his back, both wings on the damaged rib but apart from that he was surprisingly not that injured at all.

"Pfff dammit" 'Bob' grunted as he was also hurt from their tactics.

"Alright Jewel and Tiago should be far away from here now lets hurry up and deal some decisive blows so we can return" Blu whispered to Roberto.

"Fine" Roberto responded.

Blu and Roberto both charged 'Bob' at the same time launching punches and kicks to every part of his body but they were blocked and blocked, Blu slid over Roberto and went to elbow drop 'Bob'. *BASH* he collided with him on the head it made a loud noise as it did so. 'Bob' fell down a bit from the blow allowing Roberto to kick him in the face sending him tumbling backwards. Blu and Roberto stopped to catch their breath that's when Blu noticed that they were near a river, a plan hatched in his head. Eduardo flew back over to the group still rubbing his rib

"New plan! keep pushing him back to the river over there" Blu pointed .

"Wait what?" Eduardo asked as Blu and Roberto took flight and launched themselves at 'Bob' who had one of his wings on his head and the other by his side.

Once again they were on the aggressive again throwing attacks that were soon blocked but only with they moving forward, Eduardo joined in, it seemed as if a machine gun was being fired at 'Bob' with wings as the ammo. Now some of the attacks got threw and landed on his legs,wings,torso and head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" 'Bob' roared launching counter attacks against his aggressors one by one.

Fists and talons started to be striking Eduardo, Roberto and Blu a lot more than they can to Bob Suddenly one of his legs impacted Blu on his face this caused him to stumble a little. He soon noticed that they were near the edge of the river and with his will stood back up on his feet.

"ROBERTO,EDUARDO MOVE NOW!" Blu's words seemed like explosions at how loud they were!.

Eduardo and Roberto looked back at Blu and jumped out of the way leaving bob wide open for Blu, He ran and soon glided towards 'Bob' with great speed that not even he could block in time. 'Bob' was sent hurdling into the river which he started to flap his wings around as the current took him away from them.

"Finally its over!" Roberto said in pure happiness falling back.

"Not yet only delayed" Blu ruined his happy thoughts "He will get out of that river and when he does and gets himself dried he'll come back for us".

"Then come on we need to find Jewel and Tiago!" Eduardo ordered the other two who happily complied .

All three of them took flight and headed into the tree line.


	13. The rest of chapter 12

Into The Unknown - Chapter 12 (13?)  
This was meant to be apart of chapter 2 but I forgot to "paste" it into the file that the original chapter 12 was in so here's the other bit of chapter 12 .

Blu,Roberto and Eduardo were flying threw the jungle looking for where Jewel and Tiago were hiding and they haven't seen 'Bob' anywhere leaving Eduardo thinking that he will wont be a issue anymore but still in Blu's mind he's still alive hopefully revenge doesn't come to his mind. They were now approaching a opening in the jungle floor were a couple of small hills were place suddenly a familiar voice could be heard from below they all landed near the source.

"Jewel, honey is that you?" Blu asked.

Jewel walked out of the bush with a smile on her face but Tiago was nowhere to been seen, Blu tilted his head to see if he was walking straight behind her.

"Hey, Blu did you beat that creep?" Jewel asked with curiosity "What's wrong?".

Blu looked at Jewel for a minute then back at the ground and behind her.

"Were is Tiago?" Blu said.

"Oh, him he's right above you look" Was Jewels response.

Suddenly Blu felt a pair of talons land on the top of his head, he looked up to see his once lost son looking down at him with a smile he thought he would never see ever again. While Blu and Tiago talked Jewel took the time to notice the injuries that everyone had. even Roberto one of the best of the Blue macaws looked like he walked across the road during traffic.

"Will you all be okay. I mean you do have injuries and all" Jewel needed to know.

Roberto and Eduardo looked around to her and back to themselves then back to Jewel.

"Yea don't sweat it me and your old man will be fine same goes for Blu" Roberto answered with Blu looking over at them .

"I heard my name" He said.

"It was nothing special" Eduardo responded .

After the family got re united they now had to plan the route back to the Blue spix Macaws home and fast too the sun didn't look like it wanted to stay up for much longer never mind the moon started to peak over the horizon.

"Alright..so how we getting home?" Jewel asked

Everyone looked at Blu.

"What?, I don't have the answers to everything now!" Blu said.

"Well I know we were near a waterfall when we came here but I don't know were it is if we can get there i think i know were to go from there" Eduardo informed everyone.

"I know were the waterfall is" Tiago said .

Everyone looked over at Blu's shoulder were Tiago was sitting .

"Its over that way, I cant believe you can forget about it you see it nearly all the time" Tiago included while pointing behind Jewel.

They all looked over in the direction that was being pointed and they soon were able to hear the sound of the water splashing against the water underneath the waterfall when everyone was silent.

"Okay then I guess we should head out I don't want to be here when it gets dark you know." Jewel told everyone.

They nodded and took flight with Tiago now staying as close as he can to his parent's during their trip back to there home.

(MEANWHILE.)

In a unknown part of the jungle a collapsed and fell on its side and some of the branches went underwater suddenly a wing could be seen using the branch as a rope to escape the river then another wing eventually 'Bob' came out. Most of his fur was all wet and darkened but there were still some spots of him that were different probably during his fight with the other three. He shake off most of the water and walked over to a tree, setting his wing on it and catching some air.

"How?...How could I be beaten?" He thought to himself " By some birds who don't even know this area".

He then fell down against the tree sitting there looking at the sky as the sun was half way down and falling faster with every second.

"NO! I REFUSE THIS! I..I WILL FIND THEM AGAIN!...I HOPE" 'Bobs' anger exploded inside and was let out.


	14. Chapter 14

Into The Unknown - Chapter 13 (Escape!)

 **I didn't mean for this to be this long. But yea enjoy all this dialogue xD.**

Everyone was flying with relative ease knowing that the hard part was over and done with, 'Bob' wouldn't be much of a threat anymore since they knew that they could beat him but hopefully he learned his lesion and left it at that. Tiago was flying behind his dad thinking about what he's going to do when he gets back to the tribe but suddenly a liquid splat on his head causing him to lose thought, he wiped it off him and noticed that it was actually blood. He looked at his father and saw a deep wound on his side where his wing would cover if he landed.

"Dad your bleeding!" Tiago spoke.

Jewel and Blu both looked had surprised faces on while looking about his body.

"Tiago I know I was bleeding but that was then...you almost scared me for a minute there" Blu answered with Jewel relaxing while looking forward again.

"No!, Look at your side" Tiago told Blu.

"Huh?" Blu asked.

He looked down and around trying to get a good view of his side but his wing was in the way eventually though he managed to see it, he panicked a bit, Jewel also noticed it was panicking.

"AHHH WHAT!, WHEN DID I GET THIS?" Blu shouted alerting the presence of Roberto and Eduardo.

"We need to land now!" Jewel told everyone.

They all descended down and landed on the ground, Blu moved his wing out of the way to see the wound properly, Roberto and Eduardo walked over towards him.

"Jeez, that's pretty deep!, when did he manage to do that to you?" Roberto asked .

"I..I don't really know, I cant feel anything though" Blu responded "Some one get me a leaf I don't want this to become infected."

Tiago was going to fly off and get a leaf but Jewel kept him by her side, it was Eduardo who eventually went a leaf that was big enough to cover the wound but not cover his entire body, he also grabbed a vine that was randomly just hanging off a tree and gave it to Blu. He used the leaf to conceal the wound and them kept it in by tying the vine around him.

"That should do until we get back, now lets go!" Blu told everyone.

Everyone took to the sky's again in the same pattern as before and after five minutes the sound of splashing water could be heard from in front of them they had reached the waterfall. They descended and landed at the top looking downwards.

"Alright then Tiago has gotten us this far now Eduardo its your turn, were do we go from here?" Jewel asked.

Eduardo flew up onto a tree trying to remember what way he came from before with Roberto, his eyes were fixed into the distance leaving Jewel and the rest to wait on him.

"That way" Eduardo spoke as he landed pointing his wing into the distance.

"Okay then, next stop home!" Blu yelled in excitement .

Everyone flew off with Eduardo leading the small flock, Roberto flew up beside him.

"Does looking down that waterfall give you any sort of memories?" Roberto said with a small hint of humour.

"Bad time for jokes Roberto...bad time" Eduardo responded under his breath.

"Wait forget to ask!" Blu butted in between the two macaws "What ever happened to that third group of macaws, you know the ones that Roberto came with?".

Eduardo stopped which made Jewel to move out of his way before she could collide with him.

"WE HAVE TO GO AND GET THEM!" Eduardo shouted as he was preparing to fly back.

"Wait, I think that they would have the brains to know when to head back" Roberto yelled, grabbing Eduardo's shoulder.

"Pffff" Eduardo grunted as he flew back in front of everyone.

(MEANWHILE) .

'Bob' was racing threw the jungle gliding past branches and dodging trees he knew that his dinners rescue would be leaving his district all together so he had to fly fast to intercept them also to get another shot at that Macaw who nearly drowned him!.

"I will not let them escape!" He whispered to himself.

He still had wounds from his fight earlier but his will for revenge made sure he barley felt a thing, his black feathers were fuzzy from the water and he was still a bit soaked from it.

"There it is!" He had found his first objective; the waterfall from here he could fly to the top and scan the area way in the distance for any Blu dots and that's what he did.

"Now if I was a annoying pest where would I be?" He said to himself.

After about a couple of minutes looking he saw something in the distance it wasn't much but it still was some blue spots .

"BINGO!" He shouted while diving off the cliff "Just you wait".

(AT THE GROVE).

Alan,Serin and Ike were asking other Blue macaws if they have seem Eduardo or anyone else who left to find Tiago but no one could say yes. This left them a bit confused since 'Bob' told them what direction Tiago was flying in and here they are back at the place from where they had first started at the grove.

"He did say that Tiago went in this way didn't he?" Alan asked the others.

"Yea I guess Tiago must be with somewhere around here maybe he's with Mimi?" Ike answered.

"So then, where's the others?" Alan asked another question.

"They must still be trying to look for him I guess, but if he's here then wouldn't they of given up? or something with no sign of him?" Ike said adding more confusion.

"Listen, we don't even know if that missing child is here we need to look about the confirm our suspicions" Alan told everyone.

"Ill asked others flying by" Alan said while flying away.

"Ill go ask Mimi" Ike said flying away in another direction.

"I guess that leaves me with looking about" Serin said to himself who was also flying away.

(With Alan).

Alan was flying past trees looking for some birds that he has not already asked about Eduardo or his grand-son suddenly he found a couple eating a fruits on a branch. He flew in front of them.

"Excuse me, but have either of you happen to see Eduardo or Roberto anywhere im looking for them" Alan asked .

"No sorry I haven't...hey didn't they not go on a rescue mission to find umm a child?.." The male said.

"Yea it was a child, but that was earlier so we don't know if there back and all" The female finished the sentence.

"Thank you and sorry for interrupting you" Alan thanked and apologised while flying off .

"I hope they find that kid apparently its Eduardo's grand child" Alan heard the female say .

"Dammit, I think I've nearly asked everyone I think that I will have to go back in and help find all off them" Alan thought to himself.

(With Ike).

He was flying around to where Mimi would normally be at which was sitting outside her Hollow with clay on her face but when he got there no-one was home he landed and looked in calling her name but only echo's responded. That's when he heard the sound of splash's he looked left to see her lying in the shallow water with cucumbers on her eyes. Ike flew down behind her but she didn't notice him.

"Cough, Cough" Ike tried to get her attention.

But she didn't seem to nudge .

"Hello mister" A young voice was heard from Ike causing him to spin around.

There was a light blue coloured child looking at him with a book in her wings.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

Ike just pointed his wing over his back towards Mimi, she quickly got the picture and ran over to the more older macaw and started shaking her.

"Who, What, Where?" Mimi shouted "Oh its you Bia and I see you've retrieved a friend a friend of yours ."

"Nope, im just here to have a talk" Ike softly said.

"Okay then, Bia go find Carla" she said with Bia flying away " So what's wrong?" .

"Have you by chance seen Tiago anywhere?" Ike asked "Or even Eduardo and the rest?" .

"Cant say i have why?" Mimi curiously asked.

"Because there still in the Jungle looking for Tiago then" Ike responded.

"Well they better hurry up the suns slowly going down" Mimi said while looking up at the sky .

"Yea I'd say anyways thanks for the help I have to go now" Ike said while taking off.

"Ok then be safe bye!" Mimi waved .

(With Serin).

He was flying back towards the branch that they all have originally departed from, he had searched everywhere but with no result he just gave up and headed back. On the way there he saw Ike Flying past trees towards him.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Serin asked.

"Bad she has not seen him and Tiago isn't anywhere to be found" Ike responded with a bit of fear.

"Don't worry I bet Alan found him lets go find him" Serin reassured Ike.

"Ho-Kay then lead the way I guess" Ike told Serin while holding his wing out signalling him to lead .

Serin Flew past Ike who quickly followed behind as they headed to look for Alan who was probably still asking others about they same thing they were suddenly they found him talking to two other locals they both flew other to him.

"Yea thanks anyway" Alan said flying away and into the other two.

"Sup" Ike asked "Any luck?" .

"No and i think this is a waste of time we all know that we have been lied to so lets go back in and find them!" Alan demanded.

"I think we should get more bird we need all the help we can get if we are going to find them at this time!" Serin said.

"Fine then get everyone you can and meet up at the same place where the original search party meeting up spot was GO!" Alan shouted as they all went in different directions.


	15. Chapter 15

Into The Unknown - Chapter 14 (Vice Versa)

Blu and the rest started to enter the tree line once again but this time everything was starting to look familiar, this was a good thing since they were after-all trying to retrace their steps back to where they had split up from and then eventually leave this place. But unknown to them a particular predator was stealthily following them from tree-to-tree and he wasn't that far away either slowly he was catching up on them with his crimson eyes locked onto their exact movement.

"Yea I think that were almost back!" Roberto told everyone.

"I wonder how Bia and Carla have been since we left?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Mimi has probably put them to bed already, knowing her" Jewel responded while giggling a little.

"You okay Tiago?" Blu asked, just checking on his son.

"Hmm?...yea im okay" Was the answer he heard.

They continued to fly steadily past the trees changing direction every so often they would need to pick up the pace though since the sun didn't look like it wanted to remain all high and mighty and was hiding behind the trees slowly making its way towards the horizon and beyond. Also because Blu and Jewel were starting to miss the other two of their family. Jewel looked over at Eduardo who was staring at a tree behind them with a sharp glare.

"Daddy, What's wrong?" Jewel curiously asked trying to see what he was looking at .

"I thought I saw something move over there" Eduardo responded nodding towards a tree "Dah, its probably nothing, Roberto I think we were supposed to go that way im starting to lose that familiar feeling".

"Na, im 100 percent sure it was this way, I don't forget things like this" Roberto re-assured Eduardo.

"Ugh, im going straight to sleep when we get back, going on a rescue really takes it out off you" Blu said.

"So you're not going to spend time with us eh?" Jewel questioned.

"Of course I am but what about a early night tonight?" Blu asked.

"Its not like you to..." Jewel was interrupted by the sound of rustling near them all.

Roberto and Eduardo both stopped and hovered in place followed by Jewel and Blu then Tiago who hit his head off Blu's back. Jewel quickly flew beside her son and stood close by while the others approached the source of the rustling.

"Now let's try this again!" 'Bob' shouted as he jumped out of the tree and clenched onto Roberto, dragging him down to the ground and chucked him into a bush.

Blu and Eduardo both flew towards him and instead off throwing punches and kicks they both just rammed into him and made his back collide with a tree.

"Eduardo go get Roberto ill handle this!" Blu shouted .

Eduardo nodded and went over to the bush that Roberto was in and saw that his talons were sticking out from the bush moving about the place Eduardo placed both of his wings on them and started to pull. While Blu tried to talk some sense into his foe.

"Didn't you learn your lesion last time? GO AWAY NOW!" Blu yelled which only left Bob laughing .

"Ah that was three on one my friend the odds are now in my favour" 'Bob' spoke.

"PROVE IT! Blu shouted then charged once again .

Jewel and Tiago were watching the struggle for control taking place near them, Tiago hide behind her and tilted his head so he could see Blu was losing and it didn't even seem that bob was trying to fight, but just messing about. Jewel looked around the area for any sort of weapon for Blu to use but although she didn't find a weapon what she did find was something more valuable... it was a opening in the trees and behind them were Blu dots flying around .

"It cant be!" Jewel said with happiness .

A closer look revealed that her assumptions were correct, she could see the grove not to far away from them.

"EVERYONE WERE HERE!" Jewel screamed with excitement.

Blu looked back in surprise leaving himself vulnerable to 'Bob' who swiftly send his knee into the leave that was covering Blu's side ripping it in the process. Blu felt a sudden surge of pain ran down his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Blu screamed as he held his wound with both of his wings causing him to fall .

Eduardo heard this and will all his strength pulled one more time to which Roberto's body was spit out of the bush and finally his head popped out. They both flew towards Blu and Bob who was descending down to intercept the unconscious Blu suddenly right before he could get his talons on him Eduardo's talon impacted the side of his head and sent him into a tree and threw the other side. Roberto flew down and grabbed Blu.

"Come on!" Roberto shouted to Jewel and Tiago as he flew past them both into the opening .

"WHY YOU SNEAKY ****" 'Bob's anger was on the edge of erupting .

He flew back up to where he had saw the six Blu birds and saw them flying away, he quickly went on the chase. Eduardo and Roberto dived threw the opening followed by Jewel and Tiago. There beaks were hung open at what they saw coming towards them...

"WHEN I GET MY WINGS ON YOU ILL!..." 'Bob" went completely silent as he went threw the opening as well flying on a bit before realising.

A massive flock of Blue Macaws engulfed the sky hundreds and hundreds flew in separate formations all heading towards him. Leading this flock was the three birds that Roberto assigned to help find Tiago in the first place the only birds that seemed not to be there was Carla, Bia and Mimi.

"Holy Sh-" 'Bob' Screamed as he flew as fast as he could back towards the opening he was now the one being chased and not by one but by many!.

Bob disappeared into the trees again which was quickly swarmed with waves of Blue birds entering the trees behind him. Alan,Ike and Serin all landed beside the others who were too amazed from the amount of fellow Macaws making the sky seem like its turned Navy.

"How did you's do it?" Jewel asked.

"Well first we went looking for you but when that didn't work we tried to get others, we did manage to get a couple but Ike made a big point about time so in the end we basically stood in the middle of populated places and kept saying that you's were all in danger! that sure did help" Alan informed.

"Quickly! were is Mimi?" Roberto asked while looking down at Blu.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Jewel screamed only know actually seeing Blu.

"He got hurt! now were is Mimi?" Roberto asked again.

"She's at her house, we told her not to come and mind there kids" Serin answered .

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Jewel said while Tiago standing beside his father with tears starting to form, hugging his father.

(MEANWHILE).

'Bob' was hiding in the corner of his hollow with the leave he had used for when he had Tiago covering him up from the eye sight of angry macaws searching everywhere for him, He mustered the courage to look outside his hollow only to quickly hide back in .

"There's so many!" 'Bob' thought to himself as he could only see Blu dots everywhere he looked.

Suddenly one of the Blue macaws heads popped up at the entrance only to see Bob cowering behind a leaf.

"I FOUND HIM OVER HERE!" The macaw shouted to the others with an evil look on his face.

Soon a bunch of Blu macaws entered his hollow and started to walk slowly towards him. 'Bob' tightened his grip on the leaf before being grabbed by many wings...


	16. Chapter 16

Into The Unknown - Chapter 15 (Treatment)

As the sun began to descend beyond the horizon Jewel and the rest were approaching her aunt's hollow once they arrived they found her laying down more sticks to her nest and beside her a whole pile of broken ones with sharp edges. Roberto walked in first carrying Blu on his back followed by Jewel, Tiago and Eduardo. Suddenly Mimi turned around and was shocked when she saw them.

"Ahhhhh!, Jewel?, Roberto?, Eduardo? your back! oh thank god I had someone asking me if you all had returned and it got me thinking that all you were in danger!" Mimi Said, with both of her wings on her hips "So anyway how was it? I mean did" She kept talking.

Roberto tilted his head side ways to reveal a wounded Blu leaning over his shoulder, She instantly went quiet.

"Oh god!, What happened to him?!" Mimi asked, running over to the crowd and taking Blu of Roberto's back.

"He got into a incident, ill tell you later but now please can you help him?" Jewel worryingly asked.

Mimi sat Blu down and ran over to her nest and started taking some sticks out and used them to form a rectangular shaped nest, She looked over at Jewel.

"Bring him over here" She ordered with Jewel obeying to her command.

Jewel grabbed her husband and carried him over and sat him back down laying on his back, Mimi started to assess the damage. She started to whisper to herself while moving her wings around. It was only then when it hit her that Tiago wasn't beside her she panicked a bit and started to look around the place but her worry's were put to rest as she looked out of the hollow and saw Eduardo playing about with Him and her two Daughters. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"This is why I stay single" Roberto said with humour as he walked beside her.

"Doubt that like, but still" Jewel responded.

"Yea same here" Mimi said.

Both Roberto and Jewel jumped in fright with Mimi only laughing at them both, after both of them had settled Jewel was the first to speak.

"Are you actually serious? you could of given me a heart attack!" Jewel shouted .

"Sorry, had to get some way of revenge for earlier you know" Mimi explained "Also on a serious note; Blu doesn't really have any severe injuries with the exception of the slash on his side but I pretty sure I have stuff around here for them give me a moment".

Mimi flew deeper to the back of her hollow and started to go threw a pile of medicine, eventually she pulled out some herbs and a rag edged leaf.

"Now he wont be fully healed until tomorrow, I recommended that you all get some sleep I mean your starting to look like your old bird with them bags under your eyes" Mimi spoke.

Jewel just nudged it off and walked over to Blu.

"Sleep well my love" Jewel softly said, giving him a peck on his head.

She then flew on out of the hollow and flew on down to Eduardo and the kids, Carla and Bia both ran over to their mother and locked there wings around her with Jewel hugging them back. Finally Tiago landed on her head and looked down at her.

"Alright you rascals lets go home" Jewel asked.

"But what about dad?" Tiago responded.

Jewel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Your father needs rest now but in the morning were coming for him!" Jewel informed everyone "One more thing".

Jewel looked over at her father.

"Thank you so much for your help" Jewel thanked with Eduardo only nodding.

Jewel then started to take flight which was followed by her three children who flew one behind each other but soon went in different ways surrounding Jewel. She looked left to see all the Macaws who had went on the hunt for 'Bob' returning with him backed up in a cage. She couldn't help but to smile knowing that karma had taken its toll on them 10 Minutes later they finally arrived at their hollow there was still some remaining fruit on the floor but only like two mangos which was covered by a leaf.

"Alright kids I want a early night tonight so we can go see your father early in the morning, but first lets eat!" Jewel said with all them while picking up a mangos and cutting them into pieces using her claws.

"So mom what all happened?" Bia asked curiously .

"Well it began we first went into different teams and started to look for your brother who was lost in the jungle and me and Blu searched every single hollow we possibly could eventually though we heard you uncle beto scream 'TIAGO!' that's when he knew that something had happened. We both shot like a bullet past trees and branches only to see Eduardo and Roberto both with their heads down" Jewel told everyone but Tiago interrupted.

"Yea was that when I was being chased?" Tiago asked

"Yep..anyways after learning about what happened to you Blu was determined to save him, he even made a plan for rescuing Tiago! but 'Bob' which was the macaw who had Tiago in captivities heard us and started to fight Roberto,Blu and Eduardo while I retrieved yours truly and flew off into the jungle waiting for Blu and the others to fly past. To which they did everything seemed good until he returned and had the advantage over us! it was only because I saw our home that we were able to get away from him with the help from most of our species and that's the end" Jewel finished .

She noticed that Tiago was asleep and the other two were drifting off .

"Alright night night" Jewel said while escorting them to there nest .

After they were all sleep Jewel walked over towards her and Blu's nest as she snuggled in she felt cold without Blu's warmth making sure she stayed warm.

"Only one night" She whispered .

(MEANWHILE).

A small group of macaws were carrying a cage towards the middle of the grove who from there Eduardo stood tall on the ground with other bird on both sides of him, they all descended in front of him.

"This was the one we caught earlier, he was running away from us and was first spotted at the edge of our homeland" One of the macaws informed.

Eduardo walked up to the cage and saw 'Bob' laying in a corner with his eyes hiding behind his wings Eduardo proceeded to walk around inspecting the bird who once tried to take his grand son away. finally he stopped at the front and noticed that 'Bob' had removed his wing which exposed his eyes. They were quickly met with Eduardo's deathly glare.

"So here we now the tables have changed it was once you coming after us but now we have went after you and caught you. You prey on small numbers and coward at large ones! take him out of my sight!" Eduardo order .

The crowd started to cheer as 'Bob' was sent away never to bother them again.


	17. Chapter 17

Into The Unknown - Chapter 16 (End)

 **This will be the last chapter of this story I just want to say thank you for spending you time reading this.**

The Morning sunshine forced it's way into the hollow expecting to wake up the decreased family of macaws living in it, but they were already up (most of them anyways) and ready to enjoy their day firstly going by to pick up the husband of the family then secondly to spend some family time together. Jewel was leaning against the entrance/exit or the hollow staring back at the sun appearing from the distant trees while Carla and Bia employed all their methods of waking up Tiago who just rolled off to the over side after every interaction.

"Here let me do it!" Carla said, grabbing one of Bia's books "Last chance bro".

"Another 5 minutessssss" Tiago softly told Carla while Turing on his side .

"Pfff you're fault!" Carla responded then slammed the Book onto Tiagos back causing him to fall out of the nest and onto the floor"

"FINE IM UP!" Tiago shouted .

Carla and Bia flew over to Jewel and stood beside her waiting on Tiago who eventually flew on over with one his wings rubbing his back. Jewel looked at them.

"You ready?" Jewel asked .

They all nodded back at her to which she jumped out the entrance and started to fly followed by the rest. They happily glided past branches and fellow birds who most took part in the hunt last night. Eventually they found the hollow that Blu was resting in or so they thought?. Once they landed outside Mimi's home Jewel shouted her name first to see if she was in before entering.

"Hello?, anyone in" Jewel said, walking in .

"Yea of course I am its too early to do most things" Mimi responded as she emerged into the light "So is Blu doing okay?".

Jewels eyes widened.

"Wait he isn't here?" Jewel worrying asked.

"No he left like a hour ago, said he was going to surprise you!" Mimi responded.

Suddenly a soft thud was heard from the entrance of the hollow Jewel immediately looked back to see her husband with no marks on him only a bandage made from a leave stuck to his side. She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her wings around his back..

"So what did I miss?" Blu asked, returning the hug.

"Nothing.. but this" Jewel responded then pulling him in a deep kiss which lasted for some time.

"Ewwwwww mum and dad are making out!" Tiago screeched.

Finally the separated and gazed into each other eyes, behind them Tiago instantly remembered that he really never got revenge for Carla playing golf with his body so he silently went outside and started to look vines after he acquired some he tied them to make small handcuffs for her legs. he went back in slowly adjusted the knots around Carla's legs then tightened them a bit so she would notice or easily walk out of them.

"Now then lets go home" Blu told everyone then flew on out.

Jewel smiled and quickly followed him, Tiago and Bia did the same but when Carla decided to go she tried to run to the exit but she tripped over the vines that were on here legs and face planted the floor. Mimi noticed this and quickly untied her .

"I swear you can really be annoying sometimes" She grunted, flying out the hollow and catching up on the rest .

Blu was in front of everyone and more faster which brought some suspension to Jewel but she just shrugged it off and flew more faster to catch up on him finally when they were near their tree Blu slowed down and landed on a branch outside it waiting on the rest to do the same.

"Come on are we going in or?" Jewel questioned.

"Wait here a minute all of you" Blu responded excitedly as he flew on in.

Jewel looked over at the kids with a confused face on her but the kids just shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on in!" Blu shouted.

Jewel who was overwhelmed with curiosity swiftly flew in first and saw what Blu had done... There was Fruits and nuts all piled up in a corner with the old ones being disposed with, the hollow was decorated with wet leaves making them shine and Blu had Carla's iPod in his wings .

"Ta-dah!" Blu yelled.

"How?...How did you do this or even when?" Jewel asked while looking at the leaves that were positioned in a way that they made the hollow look more better than normally .

"I was waiting on you all too leave so I could get to work then after I just went to Mimi's knowing that that's where you all would be" Blu responded while unlocking the iPod "Come here I need to show you the photos I took".

They all sat around Blu looking straight at him.

"What does this remind you off?" Blu asked as he revealed the screen of the iPod .

It was the photo of when they were all at the ancient structure or "Grey Duplex" and it showed Blu panicking with the flash light, Jewel hiding her eyes and a couple of Macaws behind him with angry faces on them.

"Yea..by the way for at least 20 minutes after that I kept seeing white circles every time I blinked." Jewel informed .

"Hey I didn't mean to!" Blu defended himself "Alright, alright how about this?" .

This time the photo was of the Vine traps near the border but it also showed Carla being stuck in it and Tiago plus some other bird trying to pull her out by the talons.

"Hahahahahaha remember that sis?" Tiago mockingly asked.

"Why did you have to show that photo for?" Carla yelled at Blu.

"I didn't mean to i was trying to find the calculator" Blu responded with sweat running down the side of his head. "Next photo trust me this one is a good one".

But before he could show everyone it the screen went blank with a battery icon flashing on the front Blu walked over to the kids nest a put the IPod down then flew on back to the rest.

"Well looks like we will have to wait" Blu positively said " So what you all want to do today?".

"Well I was thinking that we should go find Caio and finish the tour as he said he would" Jewel gave her idea.

"I would think that you out of all birds wouldn't want to do that again!" Blu confusingly responded.

"Don't worry since 'Bob' wont be bothering us anymore it should be perfectly safe also I bet that Caio wont make the same mistake twice" Jewel said while bringing her children into a group hug.

"Fine then if that's what you all want to do" Blu said, looking at the kids who just nodded their heads "When will he be up? I mean its pretty early in the morning".

"Don't worry most of the Scarlet Macaws start their day very early just like some of us now lets go!" Jewel ordered as she flew out of the hollow with Tiago,Carla and Bia tagging along behind her.

Before Blu took off he looked over and remembered about the fruits that he had collected, he ran over and grabbed a couple with his talons and flew off immediately catching up with the rest who were waiting on him. He passed the fruit over to each one of them and started to eat on their flight over to find the tour guide, on the border line there was two Scarlet Macaws leaning against a tree, Blu offered to fly over and ask them about where to find him.

"Hi" Blu greeted.

"Hello what's up?" One of the Scarlet's answered .

"Well I need your help you see I'm looking for a Scarlet Macaw with the name of Caio? have you perhaps heard or seen this bird" Blu asked.

"Yea He actually lives around the corner there he prefers to be close to the borders for some reason" The other Scarlet answered

Thank you" Blu thanked as he took flight again and headed in the direction he was told to go to .

When the arrived they noticed a smaller flock of birds of both species Blue Spixs and Scarlet standing in a opened area with Caio standing on a rock straightening his feathers.

"Excuse me, is yesterdays tour being continued today?" Blu asked Caio.

He turned around to face him.

"Hey I remember you, yea from yesterday did you find your son?" He responded.

"Yea that's right...wait how did you now my son went missing?" Blu questioned with suspicion.

"Because when you left you were missing him and because we escaped the storm I guessed that you lost him in it" Caio explained "And your just in time I've already explained all the rules to them you ready?" .

"YES!" the whole family yelled .

"Then lets go!" Caio shouted as he took flight.

Suddenly all the birds that were previously standing were now shooting up into the sky and following the Scarlet who was leading the tour Blu, Jewel and the rest joining in and flew into the tree line.


End file.
